Love Between Friends
by fanfatic08
Summary: A friend of Ryoma comes and visits him. Will he fall for her or will he end up with Sakuno, whom he is starting to learn to love? What will Sakuno do with the apearance of a new rival who she even befriended? Please read and review.
1. Her Arrival

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Love Between Friends**

**-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter One:**

**Her Arrival**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Summary: A friend of Ryoma comes and visits him. Will he fall for her or will he end up with Sakuno, whom he is starting to learn to love? What will Sakuno do with the apearance of a new rival who she even befriended? **

**A/N: Konnichiwa, mina-san! I was finally able to remember the plot I planned for this fic. So, it's back. Sorry, if I somehow managed to upset or offend anyone. I did my best in this fic. Please do read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT. I could only go so far as wishing that I did own it.**

"Eeeh, O'chibi, I lost to you again," Eiji complained childishly for he was just defeated by his kouhai once more.

"Mada mada dane, senpai," Ryoma said, as he pointed his racket towards Eiji.

"Nya, you're so mean o'chibi," Eiji spoke once more and this time, he went behind Oishi, his doubles partner, who began comforting him almost instinctively.

"Che," Ryoma muttered under his breath. He started his way out of the court, his racket tucked loosely in his arm as he kept his hands into his pockets.

Ryoma is now attending Seishun High School, becoming better and better in tennis. As most people would expect, he's still in the tennis club. Everything was almost the same as in his middle school except for a few changes. Kawamura, who inherited and is now managing the sushi restaurant, is no longer with them. Tomoka, who had to attend another high school because of some circumstances, is nowhere to be seen and can only stay in touch with her best friend through calls made almost everyday. Of course the trio, who also had to go to different schools because of family affairs, are no longer there to bother the regulars.

"Alright, everyone assemble!" Coach Ryuzaki's voice was heard through out the courts as she gathered the members of the club for some announcements. Everyone lined up before their coach as she had ordered. "Tomorrow will be the competition and I want everybody to be on time." She looked over her club members and ended up settling her view on the last person in the line – Ryoma. With it, she looked at him firmly and said, "Is this understood?"

Seeing what their coach meant, the members began laughing at him. And as most would expect, Ryoma glared at his sensei as well as his co-regulars.

"Che." Ryoma tugged his white cap lower as he realized that his glaring was futile.

"Okay, dismissed!" Tezuka, their buchou, spoke with authority, and at once, stopped the others from laughing.

"Haii!" rang the crowd obediently, as they began to disperse.

The regulars made their way to the club room as conversations started between them.

"Kaidoh, this is the new training schedule you asked for." Inui, having the same expression in his face with his rectangular-shaped glasses, said handing Kaidoh a sheet of paper.

"Arigatou, senpai," Kaidoh replied, looking at the contents and thinking immediately of doing twice of what was written.

"Echizen's becoming stronger, ne, Tezuka?" Fuji casually mentioned to Tezuka who, in return, did nothing but open the door to the clubroom.

Before entering, he gave Fuji a quick glance.

Satisfied with his buchuo's reaction, he simply smiled and followed him into the clubroom.

"Eiji-senpai, we're going to the burger joint later. Wanna join us?" Momoshiro said invitingly, grinning as if he was planning something bad.

"Sure, sure!" Eiji happily accepted, bouncing up and down, and not aware of whatever it is that Momoshiro was planning.

"Oi, Echizen, let's go get some burgers! Eiji-senpai's treat." Momoshiro's grin widened as he turned to his kouhai.

"Eeh?! Nani?!" Eiji burst out, upon realizing Momoshiro's simple plot. He started complaining to Momoshiro. Ignoring his senpai, Momoshiro awaited Ryoma's answer.

"I've got something to do," Ryoma said, as he left the club room picking up his tennis bag. He had finished changing clothes while the others were busy chatting.

"What's wrong with him?" Momoshiro asked, facing his senpai who was also in deep thought. After coming up with nothing to explain Echizen's weird behavior, Momoshiro gave his last grin and said, "Anyway, senpai, let's go! It's your treat, remember?"

"Nya, you're really so unfair!" Eiji complained, like a baby robbed of his candy.

--

--

"Here it is." A girl, with long, light brown hair, hazel cat-like eyes, fair complexion and slender physique, came in through the gates of Seishun High School. With her, she carried a luggage and a brown envelope, enclosing her enrollment forms. She headed towards the principal's office.

"Good afternoon." the school principal greeted her as she entered the office. "We've been waiting for you, Kahoko Ayumi-san."

"Hai, sorry for being late." Ayumi apologized, then handed the brown envelope to the principal, who offered her a seat while she looked at the forms within it. Ayumi glanced at Coach Ryuzaki, who was sitting on a chair just beside the one offered to her by the principal.

Noticing Ayumi's curious stares at the coach, the principal said, "This is Ryuzaki-sensei. She is the coach of the tennis club, and she will be yours as well."

"Nice to meet you, sensei," Ayumi said, slightly bowing.

"Same here," was all Ryuuzaki said. Then, facing the principal she spoke, "If there's nothing more, I'll be leaving now." She then turned towards Ayumi. "There will be a competition tomorrow and I would like you to attend. I'll be introducing you to the regulars there."

"Haii," Ayumi said before shifting her attention once again to the principal "Thank you so much for accepting me in your school under such circumstances."

"It's nothing, really. See you on Monday then."

"Haii," Ayumi said as she exited the principal's office. 'I guess I'll see him tomorrow. It's been awhile since we've seen each other. And now that I look back, the reason I left was partly because of that... Anyway, I better bring my racket tomorrow,' she thought as she left the school.

--

--

Ryoma went to one of his favorite places within the school campus where no one could bother him. He took out a racket and a tennis ball and started to 'play' with the wall. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the time go by. It was already late when Ryoma noticed this and decided to head home.

"Tadaima," Ryoma announced his arrival. His father and mother went back to America a year ago, leaving him with his cousin who took care of him properly. He removed his shoes and stepped on the wooden floor.

"Okairi-nasai" his cousin, Nanako, smiled at him. "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes, Ryoma-san."

"Haii." Ryoma mumbled, picking up his cat before going upstairs. He headed for his room and sat down on his bed while stroking Karupin's fur. He raised Karupin as high as his arms could and stared at the cat while he thought about what his cousin told him yesterday. Even if he showed no interest at the news, he had been bothered by it ever since Nanako told him about it.

_Flashback…_

Tired from their practice, Ryoma opened the sliding door of their traditional house. He removed his shoes then headed for his room upstairs.

"Ryoma-san" Nanako called from the kitchen, wiping her hands she went to the foot of the steps where Ryoma was waiting.

"Oba-san called a while ago. She said that a childhood friend of yours will be coming on Saturday and she might stay here in Japan for awhile. She also said that she might live with us while staying here. They're not so sure, though," Nanako spoke continuously while looking at her cousin, who showed little interest. "She asked you to take care of her."

_End of flashback…_

'_Just who is this childhood friend? Do I even have one? And why come here of all places?'_ questions flooded his mind and he dozed off without any answers to any of them at all.

**oxoxoxox End of Chapter xoxoxoxo**

**A/N: How was it? It's short enough, ne? I'll try to make the other ones longer. I also apologize for not being able to provide enough descriptions. I will try my best to improve. So, please leave a review. Comments, suggestions and even flames are welcome. Just click the link below and leave a piece of your mind. XD**


	2. Just, who is she?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**Love Between Friends**

**-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter Two:**

**Just, who is she?!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Hello! Here's the second chapter. I hope you like it. I also hope that you will leave a comment. =^_^= So, please do read on.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its original characters.**

"Okay is everyone here?" Ryuzaki asked as she looked at the members in front of her.

"Nya, Ryoma's not yet here!" Eiji said jumping up and down, energetic as usual.

"Oh, no." Oishi started worrying again looking right and left. "It's almost time for the registration.

"This was what I was afraid of." Ryuzaki said thinking of what she reminded everyone yesterday while shaking her head from right to left.

"Obaa-chan, we're here." Sakuno said as she approached her grandmother panting hardly and with Ayumi behind her, who just bowed to show her respect to the sensei.

"Ah, Ryuzaki-san, I thought you got lost again." Fuji said noticing Sakuno. Sakuno grew just like any other girls. She's slender and beautiful and the best part was that she stopped stuttering. She became the kind of lady any man would like.

"Ryuzaki-chan, you're here. O'chibi hasn't arrived yet." Eiji said looking a bit worried.

"That can't be…" Sakuno said looking at her grandmother who nodded confirming that Eiji's statement to be true.

"Oh, yeah. I just recalled, " saying this all of a sudden when she saw Ayumi behind her granddaughter. She signaled her to come beside her "This is Kahoko Ayumi. She will be training with you guys from now on."

Stepping forward she bowed and said, "Pleased to meet you all."

"Pleased to meet you, too. Oishi Shuichiro, the vice captain of the tennis club," the regulars started to introduce themselves.

"Fuji Shusuke"

"Eiji Kikumaru."

"I go by Momoshiro or Momo."

"Inui Sadahara."

"Fssshh… Kaidoh Kauru."

"Tezuka Kunimitsu, captain."

"The matches will start in thirty minutes, will all the participants please register." The lady in charge of the registration announced, drawing everyone's attention back to the crisis. Ryoma's not yet there.

Unknown to everyone, Ayumi whispered something. "He's still the same."

"Nya, O'chibi isn't here yet." Hearing the announcement Eiji began to panic just like his doubles partner.

"Alright, everyone, if Ryoma is not yet here fifteen minutes before the matches begin Arai will take his place." Ryuzaki started instructing the members.

"Hai" everyone answered.

Ten minutes passed and there was still no sign of Ryoma…

"Arai, start preparing just in case Echizen doesn't show up," Ryuzaki started taking action.

"Hai" Arai said as he started preparing.

"Ryoma-kun, where are you?" Sakuno suddenly talked after staying quiet in a corner for awhile now with Ayumi beside her.

"Don't worry, Sakuno-chan. He'll show up." Ayumi said assuring her newly found friend.

"Yes, you're right. I just hope he shows up on time." Sakuno said to Ayumi wearing one of her usual smiles. While on the back of her mind she was thinking… _'I wonder if she knows Ryoma-kun. I doubt it though.' _

"Sakuno-chan, I'll go buy juice." Ayumi said as she was walking away.

"Hai." Sakuno said as she looked at her friend walk away.

Everyone started preparing for the match, worrying a bit about their kouhai.

"All the participants who haven't registered yet, please do. It's fifteen minutes before the start of the matches." The lady once again announced.

"Alright, let's go." Tezuka said as he received the signal from their coach.

"Nya, O'chibi's not yet here." Eiji said complaining.

"There's nothing we can do. I don't think Ryoma will arrive any time soon." Oishi started reasoning with his partner.

Fuji opened his eyes for a second, Inui just scribbled on his notebook, Momoshiro stared at the ground and Kaidoh just hissed.

"Ryoma-kun…." Sakuno said softly. "Where are you?"

When the regulars were about to register, Ryoma appeared.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno exclaimed making the rest aware of his presence.

"Echizen…"

"O'chibi…"

"Fsshh…"

"Che" Ryoma said looking at Arai. "You guys weren't really planning on replacing me with him, were you?"

At this Eiji leaped and hugged Ryoma tightly, saying "We thought you wouldn't come."

"Senpai…can't…breathe…" Ryoma started protesting.

"Eiji, let go of him." Oishi started to separate his partner from the young prodigy while everyone else started laughing at the scene.

"Okay, everyone, go and register." Ryuzaki said breaking the laughter.

So the regulars went to register. Walking to the registration booth, Ryoma and Ayumi crossed paths. Both stopped on their tracks, so they were standing side by side facing different directions.

"Nice to see you again, Ryoma." Ayumi started sounding as cocky as Ryoma.

"Che." Ryoma said as he started to walk away.

"You haven't changed." Ayumi said as she started walking away as well. She started speaking again while approaching Sakuno, this time she sounded so jolly. "Sakuno-chan, here you go." She said handing a box of juice.

"Arigatou, Kahoko-chan." Sakuno said as she took the juice. "We should go now the matches are about to begin."

"Okay" Ayumi said as she followed Sakuno to the courts while looking around.

'_There's a court that is not in use there. That may be useful.'_ She thought as they headed towards the court where the matches will be held.

--

"6 games to 4" the referee announced. "Game, set, match. Seishun High School's Golden Pair."

"Ryoma-kun, it's your turn." Sakuno said looking at the young prodigy who headed to the court.

"Sakuno-chan, you like him, don't you?" Ayumi said causing Sakuno to slightly blush.

"Hai" Sakuno answered as she nodded. "The match is starting." She said in an attempt to avoid any more question about her crush.

"I'll just go buy some more juice." Ayumi said as she stood up from her seat carrying her bag. "Would you want some more?"

"Iie, I still haven't finished this one" Sakuno said shaking the juice box that was given to her awhile ago.

"Okay, then." She said as she left Sakuno and headed for the vending machine. While placing coins she started thinking… _'After his match we will have a match of our own. I should change my shoes then.'_ She thought as she looked at her reflection on the glass of the vending machine. She was wearing purple top its collar, sleeves and certain parts white, white skirt and purple leggings, and sandals. She pushed the button for Ponta and she started to change her shoes. She then returned to the courts and sat beside Sakuno.

"6 games to Love" the referee announced and cheers started to emerge. "Game, set and match to Seishun High School's Echizen Ryoma."

"Mada mada dane" Ryoma said as he pointed his racket towards his opponent who was sweating and panting heavily. Ryoma, holding his racket, then passed through where Ayumi was seated.

"Sakuno-chan, I have to go somewhere." Ayumi said and stood again and brought her bag following Ryoma away from the crowd. When they were away Ayumi gave Ryoma the Ponta she bought.

Tossing a ball to Ayumi, Ryoma started talking. "I want a match."

"Hai" she said as they headed towards the courts she saw awhile ago.

--

"Winner: Seishun High School" the referee announced and cheers started when the players started to shake hand, then suddenly murmurs emerged where in the world is the singles 3 player.

"Okay, everyone look for him." the coach said as she instructed everyone at the conclusion of the game.

"Hai"

"Eeh" Skuno exclaimed drawing attention to her. "Kahoko-chan isn't here as well."

This statement made everyone grin, except Tezuka who remained emotionless and Sakuno who was dumbfounded.

"1 game to Love" Ryoma announced smirking.

Then suddenly the regulars, Sakuno and Ryuzaki appeared and watched as Ayumi threw the ball to the air, jumped and hit the ball. Ryoma was so surprised that he didn't move. The ball hit the ground and bounced back to a different angle.

"Sugoi, it's just like the Twist Serve only it doesn't hit you in the face." Most of them chorused. While Ryoma just tugged his cap.

"15-Love" Ayumi said while pointing her racket towards Ryoma. "I think you're forgetting something, you're not the only person Echizen Nanjiroh taught."

**oxoxoxox End of Chapter xoxoxoxo**

**A/N: I hope you ****enjoyed reading**** this one. The next chapter will ****be posted in a few days****. Please review,**** I want to keep my mind open to any suggestions. If you want me to write a new version of this one I will. Just give me your ideas. Any comments, suggestions and even flames are welcome.**


	3. Sakuno's Confession

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**Love Between Friends**

**-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter Three:**

**Sakuno's Confession**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Here's the third chappie. I hope you guys enjoy reading it. And please, please leave a review. I'm starting to feel that re-posting this fic is useless…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT or any of its original characters.**

"I think you're forgetting something, you're not the only person Echizen Nanjiroh taught" Ayumi said as she smirked.

"Che" Ryoma said as he tugged his cap and positioned himself for Ayumi was about to serve again. They continued to play, ignoring the murmurs from their spectators.

"Nya, so O'chibi wasn't the only person Nanjiroh-san taught?! Who is she, really?"

"I don't know."

"Fssshh"

"This is interesting isn't it, Tezuka."

"…"

"Ii…data"

"Wait a minute, if Echizen's father trained her, then both of them have met before, probably in America." Momo said not thinking of what another girl would feel.

"Sona…" Sakuno said as she reacted to the statement her senpai made. "Ryoma-kun and Kahoko-chan…"

Hearing this Momoshiro started to wave his hands. "Eh! No, that's not what I meant." With this Sakuno felt a bit relieved.

"So that's why that idiot called me on the phone yesterday." Coach Ryuzaki said, smiling a bit.

_Flashback…_

It was late that Thursday night when Coach Ryuzaki arrived home and as soon as she removed her shoes and entered the living room the phone rang.

"Obaa-chan, could you please get that." Sakuno said from the kitchen as she was making their dinner.

"Hai" Coach Ryuzaki said as she reached for the phone. "Moshi moshi! Ryuzaki residence"

"Old hag, a student of mine will be coming there Friday afternoon. Train her with the brat." Nanjiroh said in a very disrespectful way. "Gotta go"

"Eeeh… so he has more than one student, huh?"

_End of flashback…_

'_I thought that his other student was a guy and that it was pure coincidence that Kahoko Ayumi came here and joined the boys' club'_ Coach Ryuzaki thought as she watched the two play tennis. _'I should have believed that there is no such thing as coincidence, only the inevitable.'_

"3 games to 4" Ayumi said as she smirked trying to annoy Ryoma. "What's the matter, Ryoma, you seem to be loosing."

"Che" was all Ryoma said as he positioned himself once again, this time he looked annoyed. "I won't lose to you."

And he started to serve his famous twist serve which Ayumi was able to return and they started another long rally.

"That's enough." Coach Ryuzaki said stopping both of them. "This isn't the time and place for this. And we should celebrate our victory in today's competition first."

Ryoma, not wanting to listen to their coach, hit the ball and it bounced to Ayumi's side of the court. Ayumi straightened up from her position and lowered her racket.

"Hai." Ayumi respectfully responded. She went to where her tennis bag was and placed her racket in.

Ryoma just stared at Ayumi then he shifted his view to his coach. He was annoyed. But there was nothing he could do. Giving up, he went to his tennis bag and placed his racket in it.

"Here." Ayumi said, handing Ryoma the tennis ball. Then, she turned to get her bag.

"Alright, I'm hungry let's go to Kawamura's Sushi Restaurant." Momoshiro said as he raised his clenched fists to the air.

"Let's go, nya" Eiji said as he copied Momoshiro's actions. So everyone headed to Kawamura's place.

Before Ayumi could follow them, Ryoma spoke. "Our match isn't over yet."

"I know, let's have our match next time." She said as she smiled. They stared at each other before they started to walk as well.

Everyone was now in the sushi restaurant when the two freshmen arrived.

"What took you guys so long?" Coach Ryuzaki asked as soon as the door slid revealing the two of them.

"Don't tell me the two of you…" Fuji said revealing his sadistic smile.

"Aaah, I knew it." Momoshiro spoke with his mouth full of sushi. Looking at this Ayumi silently laughed while Ryoma glared at the two.

"Ayumi-chan, here's a seat for you." Sakuno pointed to a seat beside her as she noticed her looking for an empty seat.

"Arigatou, Sakuno-chan" Ayumi said smiling as she took the seat offered to her. She looked at Sakuno's face and realized that it was flushing red. _'Of course.'_

"Nya, O'chibi here's a seat for you." Eiji said as he offered the seat beside him which was exactly in front of Ayumi's.

While everyone was having fun and joking around, Sakuno and Ayumi just kept quiet while they watched the others make fools of themselves. Getting slightly uncomfortable, Sakuno decided to open a conversation.

"Anou…" Sakuno said as she tried to think of a reasonable topic for the conversation.

"Sakuno-chan," Ayumi said as she started the conversation herself. "I can see that you love, not only like, Ryoma, right?" another straight-to-the-point question from her.

Sakuno, while furiously blushing, nodded and said, "H-hai"

Ayumi stared at the auburn haired girl who was still blushing because of her question. "It would be best for you to confess to him right away. How about Monday, its February 14, right?" she said, her head rested on her left hand while she laughed a bit.

"Hai." Sakuno answered as she started to furiously blush again. _'Wait a minute, why is she telling me this? Didn't she call Ryoma-kun, Ryoma? Doesn't that mean that she likes or even loves him too? Isn't she supposed to be a rival? So then, why is she helping me? When did she meet Ryoma?'_ Sakuno thought while she stared at the sushi on the table.

While she was thinking, she didn't notice that the other two freshmen had a short conversation. "Oh, yeah, Oba-chan told you that I'll be staying at your house, didn't she?" Ayumi said as she started the conversation.

Hearing this Ryoma looked at her for some time then he nodded a bit.

"Don't worry. I won't be staying with you, anyway." She said as she smiled because Ryoma seemed to be so irritated at the topic. "We bought a house, it's just near yours. I'll be staying there." She said amused at the reactions Ryoma was making. "Which is why I told oba-chan not to bother-"

Before she can even finish Eiji started to play with Ryoma. "O'chibi, what were you talking about, huh?" Eiji said while locking his arms around Ryoma's head.

"So young …so young…" Momoshiro said as he joined in the fun of teasing their kouhai.

While they were busy conversing with each other, no one but one green haired boy noticed Ayumi and Fuji having a conversation. "I take it that both you and Echizen have known each other for a long time now." Fuji whispered as he leaned backward so that Ayumi, who was behind him, could hear him.

"Anou… Fuji-senpai…" She muttered, thinking of the proper answer to give. "Something like that, I guess." She finally thought of an answer good enough for the sadist.

"I see. That's interesting." Fuji said this time it really was nothing but a little whisper.

"What was it that you said, Fuji-senpai?" Ayumi said as she blinked innocently.

After a few more minutes of laughing, conversing and glaring, everyone decided to go home. The three freshmen headed home in a group, for their houses were not so far from each other, as they pondered in their own thoughts.

'_What were Fuji-senpai and Ayumi talking about? And why in the world am I thinking about that?'_ the tennis prodigy thought as he tugged his cap to hide his confused look.

'_Why did Fuji-senpai tell me that? And why is it that I'm not encouraging Sakuno-chan whole heartedly?__Please__ don't tell me meeting him again has brought back my old feelings.'_ Ayumi said as she shook her head to get rid of her thoughts.

'_I really shouldn't think of why Kahoko-chan said that, I should just think of what she said. I'll confess this February 14.'_ Sakuno said as she conditioned her mind so that she could strengthen her resolve.

That Monday, an auburn haired girl came to school early in time for the morning practice of the tennis club. She was wearing their school uniform and carrying a heart-shaped, home-made chocolate wrapped in a pink wrapper. Her hair was in their usual braid and her lips were pink and glossy because she wore lip gloss, I mean today was a special day for her, right? So she headed straight to the tennis club.

"Ah… Ryoma-sama" yells from the fans of the regulars could be heard from where Sakuno was, but of course the loudest one was Ryoma's fans.

The sight of this made Sakuno loose her courage. So she just stared at the commotion, her feet rooted to where she stood.

"Sakuno-chan, Ohayou!" Ayumi said greeted Sakuno, who looked at her friend surprised.

"Ohayou!" she said as she found her voice. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing with the regulars?"

"Coach cancelled it because of the commotion." Ayumi said as she pointed at the crowd of fans surrounding the regulars. "Try this afternoon, after the practice. Mou…but I wouldn't be able to cheer you on later because I have cleaning duties. Ganbatte, Sakuno-chan."

"Hai" she said as he regained her courage.

Time passed by quickly and the regulars were almost finished training. After a few more minutes they were dismissed. Ryoma headed straight home, but when he got to the school gate he saw the auburn haired girl who used to be so timid. She was holding the chocolate she had earlier, her fingers were trembling.

When she saw Ryoma, she approached him, stretching out the chocolate with both her hands, and spoke, "I-I love you, Ryoma-kun." She blurted out as she blushed furiously.

**oxoxoxox End of Chapter xoxoxoxo**

**A/N: And there goes the third chapter. How was it? I hope it was to your liking. But even if it wasn't, please do leave a review. *I haven't received enough review to work with.* Any comments, suggestions and even flames are welcome. So just click on the link below.**


	4. His Own Confession

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Love Between Friends**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter Four:**

**His Own Confession**

**Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Konnichiwa! Here's the fourth one. Please enjoy reading.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT or any of its original characters.**

"I-I love you." Sakuno, blushing furiously, said as she stretched out her hands giving the home-made chocolate. For a few minutes the two remained silent, Sakuno was still in the same position while Ryoma just stared not knowing how to react.

"Gomenasai." Ryoma said breaking the silence, he looked sincerely sorry. "I don't like you." With this, he walked away leaving Sakuno there in tears. Her heart shattered into a million pieces.

After crying for a few minutes, she lowered her hands and started to run. Not knowing where to go, she just kept on running. Everything seemed to be a blur to her because of her teary eyes. After running for a while, she stopped crying and calmed down a bit. Deciding to head home, she looked left and right trying to know where she was.

"Sakuno-chan..." Fuji said as he looked at the girl who was now smiling at him.

"Fuji-senpai" she said wiping her tears off. "What are you doing here?"

"Shouldn't it be me asking you that?" Fuji said as he pointed to the house nearby. "That's our house."

"Oh, I see." She said as she sweat dropped.

"Why don't you come in for a moment and have a drink?" he offered as he smiled at her. "It'll be alright, I'll walk you home later."

Finally giving in, Sakuno nodded and went in to Fuji's home. It was like any modern house in Japan. They headed to the living room where there were two couches and a coffee table in the middle of the room. There were a few plants in the corners of the room and a television. There was a shelf of books in a corner. It was filled with novels and thrillers.

"I'll go get you a drink." Fuji said as he headed to the kitchen.

While waiting, Sakuno stared at the chocolate on her hand. Then suddenly, Fuji entered and sat beside Sakuno after putting the drinks on the table.

"Echizen rejected you, didn't he?" Fuji said his eyes full of concern.

After hearing this, Sakuno cried while she covered her face with both her hands. She cried as the scene awhile ago with Ryoma flashed back in her mind. Still crying, two long and slender arms wrapped around her. Fuji was hugging her.

"Don't cry. He's not worth your tears. " Fuji said as he hugged her tighter.

Shocked, Sakuno didn't know what to do. Seconds passed. Minutes followed. There was silence. She knew she had to do something and that she only had two choices. One- to allow Fuji to continue hugging her. Fuji has always been a responsible, kind and caring senpai. He will surely be able comfort her. Two- to break lose and go home. Her grandmother could always comfort her. Besides, she shouldn't involve his senpai in her messy love life- if she has one. A few more minutes passed and she was finally able to decide.

"Fuji-senpai, it's getting late. I think I better go home." Sakuno said as she broke lose from Fuji's hug. "Obaa-chan is probably worrying already." She said and stood up.

"I'll walk you home." Fuji said as he stood up as well.

They went out the house and headed to Sakuno's house. They walked side by side but with a few meters apart. They stayed silent as they kept on thinking.

'_Sakuno-chan, Echizen isn't the only person you can love.'_ Fuji thought as he felt a bit of pain in his heart.

'_What did Fuji-senpai mean by that?'_ Sakuno thought. After giving up on the thought she realized that she still had the chocolate. As they approached her house she stood in front of Fuji and extended her hand with the chocolate in it.

"You can have it, Fuji-kun." She said as Fuji reached for it. "I can call you that, right?"

"Sure." Fuji said wearing his usual smile again. He waved at Sakuno and left.

Fuji stared at the heart-shaped chocolate and smiled, his eyes opened-for a second- and revealed his pain. _'If only she gave this to me because she loved me.' _Fuji looked at the sky, the sun was setting.

"If only…" Fuji muttered. _'I'll take her pain away. I may not be able to make her heart beat as fast as Ryoma can or make her blush as much, but I can care for her better. I have always been the one to comfort her. Ryoma doesn't realize how precious she is... and how fragile.'_ His thoughts revealed how determined he was.

It was Tuesday afternoon and the regulars with Ayumi had just finished their afternoon practice. Everyone was conversing with each other while Eiji and Momoshiro were doing their jobs annoying the hell out of the people around them. Among those conversations was a simple one between two people.

"Fuji-kun, here's your water bottle." Sakuno said as she handed a bottle to Fuji.

"Arigatou, Sakuno-chan" he said as he reached for the bottle.

While just in front of the two was another couple.

"I see that you're not only losing points to Fuji-senpai but admirers as well." Ayumi said as she smirked at Ryoma who just glared at her.

"I don't need admirers, I only need you." Ryoma murmured as he walked away.

"What's wrong with him?" Ayumi said, pretending she didn't hear him, as she stared at the figure leaving. _'He shouldn't say that, after all I sacrificed my feelings just so that both he and Sakuno-chan can-'_ her thoughts were cut off by her nosy and noisy senpai.

"So young... So young..." Momoshiro said as he moved behind Ayumi and placed his arm on one of her shoulders.

"Nya, I guess Kaho-chan can also be dense." Eiji said as he also moved behind Ayumi and placed one hand on the other shoulder. The two laughed as they left a dumbfounded Ayumi to her thoughts.

'_What do they mean by that? And who are they calling Kaho-chan? AND MOST IMPORTANTLY, WHO GAVE THEM THE RIGHT TO CALL ME DENSE? I'm not dense at all. If someone's dense, it's Ryoma. He can't even understand what it is that I'm trying to accomplish. Sakuno-chan likes him-no, she loves him. So things would probably be better if they end up together. I just have to stop my feelings. Anyway, what is she doing with Fuji? What happened to her confession? Right now she even seems further away from Ryoma than before I asked her to confess.'_ Ayumi shook her head to get rid of the thoughts for she was starting to get a head ache.

She entered the girl's changing room and changed her clothes and shoes. After a few minutes she was ready to go home. As she approached the school gate, she saw a figure of a boy who has been waiting for her for a while now.

"R-yo-ma..." she said as she looked him in the eye. "Have you been waiting for me?" she said, kidding with Ryoma.

Not answering he just walked ahead and she followed him as they headed to their own houses. After a few minutes of walking in silence, Ryoma stopped in his tracks.

"What is it, Ryoma?" Ayumi said as she smiled at Ryoma who was now facing her. _'No, no! NO! Please don't make it so. Please don't.'_ she panicked in her mind.

Ryoma stepped forward making Ayumi back away and lean on the wall behind her. He pushed his hand on the wall just beside Ayumi's ear. "Ever since we were little I have..." Ryoma paused as he looked at Ayumi who just stared at him waiting for him to continue. "liked you, a lot." He said as he tugged his cap to hide his blush.

"Ryoma..."

**oxoxoxox End of Chapter xoxoxoxo**

**A/N: How was it? I hope you liked it. Please do leave a review. Comments, suggestion and even flames are welcome. Please do not be afraid to say how you really feel about this fic or my OC. I respect my readers. So, please, please, please leave a review. It would mean so much to me. Tnx.**


	5. Who is this guy?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Love Between Friends**

**-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter Five:**

**Who is this guy?**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Konnichiwa, mina-san! So, here's the fifth chappie. I tried my best in improving this. Please do bear with me through out the fic. Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT or any of its original characters.**

Nanako was in the kitchen preparing their dinner. It was already getting late and her cousin hasn't come home. Worried, she paused and stared at the sky which has been pouring rain for quite some time now. She stared at the gray sky and listened to the seemingly endless pattering sound of the rain drops bouncing on their roof.

"Tadaima" Ryoma announced his arrival as he removed his shoes and go to his room upstairs.

"Okairi nasai, Ryoma-san." Nanako welcomed him as she went from the kitchen to where her cousin was. "You're soaking wet, Ryoma-san. What happened?" Nanako said as she stared at Ryoma who just ignored her and headed to his room to take a bath.

Ryoma was in the tub, he was thinking of what just happened while playing with the tennis ball by releasing it from the bottom of the tub then letting it float. He was reminiscing what happened earlier that afternoon.

_Flashback..._

"Since we were small I have always ..." Ryoma looked seriously at the browned haired girl before him. "... loved you." He looked at her hazel cat-like eyes.

"Ryoma..." Ayumi looked at him then at the sky which was about to rain. Wearing a smile she whispered something that only the two could hear. "Things between me and you are really complicated, ne?" She then started to leave as her smile disappeared from her face and replaced by a frown. "You couldn't understand me then, and you can't until now." This was heard coming out of her mouth as she turned her back on Ryoma.

Ryoma just stood there unable to stop her from leaving him behind. He just stared there and watched as the girl he believe he had always loved, leave. He couldn't help it his feet were rooted to where he stood. Rain started to pour and yet he was still unable to move. He just stood there and stared at the ground.

_End of flashback..._

Ryoma got up from his bed. It was Wednesday morning and he was going to be late again if the morning practice was not canceled. Going out of his house he saw his senpai impatiently waiting for him.

"Echizen what took you so long?" Momoshiro said as he head locked his kouhai.

"Let go, senpai." Ryoma complained as he struggled with Momoshiro.

"We're gonna be late." Momoshiro said as he finally let go of his kouhai. "Let's go"

Ryoma and Momoshiro headed to school in high speed. While approaching the school they could hear some noise coming from the tennis courts, mostly male voices. Curious of what's happening, the two decided to go there as well. Upon arriving they saw a great crowd of students, mostly of boys, surrounding a certain court and in the court itself was Ayumi having a match with Arai.

"Ryoma-kun, senpai." a familiar voice came from the crowd and you could see a girl accompanied by a certain sadist waving at them. "Come here"

"Ryuzaki-san, what's all this about?" Momoshiro said as he looked at the two in the court as they approached Sakuno and Fuji. "I thought morning practice was canceled." Momoshiro continued while Ryoma just stared at the girl there thinking of what happened.

"Arai-senpai challenged Kahoko-chan to a match because he didn't approve of a girl joining the boys' tennis club in training." Sakuno explained as she secretly looked at Ryoma who seemed not himself today.

"Nya, and because there is no morning practice today now is the time to do this." Eiji said as he jumped from behind Momoshiro.

"But I wonder if it's okay." Oishi said as he looked worriedly at Ayumi and Arai.

"Oh yeah, Arai wasn't there when Kaho-chan and Echizen had a match." Momoshiro said, ignoring his worrying senpai, then grinned at what he recalled. "Why were you having a match?" he said as he was joined in by Eiji.

"And according to my data..." Inui started to talk as he searched his notebook like crazy. "...Echizen wasn't there when we were introduced to her." Inui said as he closed his green notebook.

"Fssshh..." Kaidoh hissed to let the rest aware of his presence, for they don't seem to notice him. What, he also wants to be noticed every once in awhile, right?

"Nya, you're right and Kaho-chan calls you by 'Ryoma'." Eiji said as he grinned as well.

Then starting to be the sadist he is, Fuji started to speak, "Saa... I think it's because they-"

Ryoma stopped him from talking by giving his senpai his cold and deadly glare. "Che..." he said as he looked away from them then to the crowd of boys cheering for Ayumi.

Noticing this, Sakuno started to explain once more. "Since the first day Kahoko-chan attended school she has been very popular. Everyday her locker would be full of letters and boys would follow her around. I don't know why, but they don't get near her when she's training with everyone." Sakuno said as she started to wonder why.

"Eeh... Nande? Nande?" Eiji said as he bounced up and down forgetting their earlier topic.

"Gomenasai, senpai. I really don't know." Sakuno answered as she felt as if she failed to convey information to them.

Ryoma smiled ever so slightly as he thought what she might have done to them then imagined balls flying over the their head as they dodged tennis balls.

"Saa... I wonder what you're thinking." Fuji whispered to Ryoma's ear while he bent down from behind Ryoma.

"Tsch..." Ryoma said as he left annoyed and irritated.

"Nya, look at Kaho-chan go. She's beating Arai effortless." Eiji said excitedly as he suddenly remembered the game.

"Six games to Love" the referee announced as cheers from the

"Arai-senpai, I thought you were gonna beat me without sweating." Ayumi said as she acted like Ryoma as she pointed her racket towards her senpai who is now sweating a lot. "Mada mada dane" she said as she smirked.

Ryoma who just came back ponta in his hand almost spitted out some of the juice he just sipped from the can. He was surprised at what he saw and of course all of his teammate including Sakuno and Ayumi saw this.

"Nya, O'chibi what's with that reaction?" Eiji managed to say before bursting into laughter with Momoshiro who was already on the floor, rolling while holding his stomach.

Inui, instead of laughing at Ryoma who is now just about ready to kill the two, started to scribble on his green notebook while muttering words you wouldn't wanna know unless you want to have a headache trying to understand.

"Fssshh..." Kaidoh hissed once more as if unable to relate with everyone.

Fuji, of course, being the sadist he is, had a camera in his hands. He probably took a photo of everyone's reactions.

While Oishi just looked from right to left looking at everyone, as they do what they do, with his eyes full of worries.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, mina-san!" Ayumi greeted everyone sweetly as she got out of the court leaving Arai to swallow his defeat. This made everyone stop fooling around and refocus their attention on her.

"Yo, Kaho-chan!" Momoshiro said as he got up from the floor and wave at Ayumi.

"Nya, Ayumi-chan you just beat Arai." Eiji said, making everyone give him a thanks-for-stating-the-obvious stare, as he clung unto her.

"Anou..." Ayumi said as she started to struggle to get her senpai off of her shoulders. "... senpai you're... too... heavy."

"Eiji, stop that." Oishi said as he helped Ayumi.

"Gomen, gomen." Eiji said as he let go.

"Ayumi-chan..." a boy, who is probably in first year, said as he hugged Ayumi.

This of course gained him a few stares and glares from the other boys around them.

**oxoxoxox End of Chapter xoxoxoxo**

**A/N: So, how was it? I hope you enjoyed reading it and I also hope that you would support me through out the whole story by reading it and leaving reviews. Anonymous and/or signed reviews are welcome. Suggestions, comments and flames are also welcome as long as it would be for the betterment of the story. Ja' ne.**


	6. Reminiscing the Past

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Love Between Friends**

**-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter Six:**

**Reminiscing the Past**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Konnichiwa, mina-san! Here's the sixth chapter. I hope you enjoy reading it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT. But I do own this story.**

"Ayumi-chan..." a boy, about the same year as Ryoma and Ayumi, said as he just hugged Ayumi.

Everyone around the two were either glaring or staring, shocked, that is of course except for Fuji, who was smiling with amusement, and Inui, who was busy scribbling on his notebook. Then letting go, he looked at Ayumi and started his attempt to kiss her.

"Anou..." Ayumi said as she used her racket to block his lips. "... Rika-chan, it's alright with me if you dress like a boy, but do you need to act like one as well?" she sighed heavily.

"Dressing like a boy?" most of the boys around them chorused, while Sakuno tried to hold her laugh in as she looked at everyone's faces.

"I see, so you knew." Fuji said as he smiled at Sakuno.

"She's our classmate." Sakuno explained as she smiled back.

"Nya, what's going on?" Eiji asked, still confused because of the sudden change of events. I mean this doesn't normally happen at Seishun High School, right?

The boys were confused, while the two just stayed still, remaining in their position. Then a gust of wind suddenly came, making a certain wig fall off exposing a long blue hair, everyone sweat dropped at the sight.

"Gomenasai..." Rika said nervously faking a laugh, seeing Ayumi's annoyed look. She stood straight and made a serious face which made everyone forget about the wig for a second. "In any case, Ryuuzaki-sensei asked me to deliver a message."

"Huh?" Momoshiro said, while the crowd of boys watching the earlier match started to leave, probably knowing that they can't get near Ayumi with all the regulars around and considering the fuss this girl was making.

"Uhem..." Rika said as she cleared her throat, placing her hands on her waists and starting to impersonate Coach Ryuzaki. "What are you guys doing? Morning practice is canceled so no one should be using the courts. And who gave you permission to use the courts and hold a match? That's all." She said as she stopped the impersonating.

Everyone sweat dropped once more with one thought in their mind, 'Did she have to impersonate coach? And she did a great job, as well...'

"Rika-chan, I'm really worried about you." Ayumi muttered her hand on Rika's right shoulder, her head hanging low.

"Mou..." Rika said acting so childish. "What do you mean by that, Ayumi-chan?"

"You-" before Ayumi could even start 'preaching', the school bell rang. And everyone went running to their respective classrooms forgetting the whole thing even happening.

Ryoma may be in the classroom, but as usual he wasn't listening. The only thing that makes this time different is that instead of staring out of the window, he was thinking deeply. He was thinking what it is that he couldn't remember that he did in the past and what was the dream he was having before he was so rudely awakened by his cousin. He may not know what it was but he had a feeling that it was something important. Or at least it was important if it regarded her. His life has always been revolving around tennis. People think it was because he wanted to fulfill his and his father's dream, or is that really the sole reason. No one really bothered to know the truth about this. But in reality it was partly because of her.

_Flashback..._

The sun was shining brightly there was no cloud present in the sky that would signal rain, therefore this day was perhaps the perfect day to practice for tennis, meaning to say poor Ryoma will have to train again. He didn't really enjoy playing tennis at that time. I mean he was only 6 years old and his father forced him to train. Right now he just wanted to have fun.

'Why can't I just train when I'm older?' Ryoma said as he sneaked out of the house to stroll around. He walked around, not knowing exactly where he is. All that's on his simple mind is to get away from his father. He really didn't want to train.

Then after a few minutes of walking under the heat of the sun he reached a mansion-like house with a gigantic gate. He began to get curios by the looks of the place, but he didn't bother trying to get in. He really isn't that interested in giant houses to trespass. He was about to leave when he heard the sound of a tennis ball going back and forth a wall and a racket. Hearing the sound his curiosity grew so large that he gave in.

He entered through the gates, which surprisingly were open, and then he headed towards the source of the sound. Surprisingly enough, he saw a girl practicing tennis. She just kept on practicing not minding the boy that was watching her. After a few minutes she stopped, making the ball roll on the ground, which stopped at Ryoma's feet.

The girl turned to Ryoma and smiled, "Hi! I'm Kahoko Ayumi. What's your name?" She asked as she tried to make friends with Ryoma.

Ryoma who in return just smirked at Ayumi and said, "Why should I tell you?" he said cockily.

"Eeh... nande..." Ayumi childishly said, tears starting to form on the sides of her eyes. "I told you mine..."

Ryoma slightly panicked, seeing that the girl was about to cry. "If you beat me, I'll tell you." He said as he pointed at the racket she was holding.

Understanding what he meant she nodded saying, "There are tennis courts here. I'll go get you a racket." Ayumi said as she smiled, the tears disappearing from her eyes.

Seeing that she didn't cry he felt relieved. Then he followed the girl. After just a few minutes he found himself holding a red racket (Yeah, just like the one he's using in the original anime.) standing at the end of a court, the girl on the other end.

Ayumi was to serve first, she spun the ball first before throwing it to the air. Ayumi then hit it with her racket when the right time came. The ball was so fast that it passed through Ryoma before he could even move. It went for the area behind Ryoma's right foot then bounced off. (Hehe... Sorry, I don't really know much about tennis.)

"15 to Love" Ayumi said cockily.

After doing so Ryoma became serious and they continued their match, both going with all they have. Ryoma gave all he can and Ayumi did the same. They may be just 6 years old at this time but people would be surprised at how they played this match. Prodigies. That's probably the only thing the two could be called aside from genius. Their match lasted for an hour (I don't know...hehe...). Of course the results may not be as what you expect it to be.

"7 games to 6" Ayumi said as she announced her victory. "So what's your name?" Ayumi said, heavily panting, both of them were.

"Che..." Ryoma refused to answer but when he looked at her eyes he blurted his name out. "Echizen Ryoma"

"Nice to meet you, Ryoma." Ayumi said as she smiled.

_End of Flashback..._

'_That's right that was how I met her. She was partly the reason why I trained harder, to beat her. Or at least that was what I thought then. I realized it too late. If I had realized it sooner I-'_ Ryoma's thoughts were disturbed by Sakuno and Ayumi.

"Ryoma-kun, let's eat lunch at the roof top together. Kahoko-chan will join us, too." Sakuno said as she marched in front of Ryoma's desk with Ayumi following closely behind.

'_Who would dare to disturb me while I'm thinking? And is it even lunchtime already? Oh, it's just Ryuzaki and Ay- wait! What?'_ Ryoma thought. Of course he couldn't let the others know of his shock so he kept a cool expression on and said, "Ah..." Then he stood up and the three just headed to the rooftop with no further conversation.

**xoxoxoxo End of Chapter oxoxoxox**

**A/N: How was it? This whole chapter is so full of characters that are OOC, right? Sorry about that. Anyway, please review.**


	7. What Happened?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Love Between Friends**

**-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter Seven:**

**What Happened?**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Konnichiwa! Here's another chappie. I hope you like this one. Please enjoy reading this fic 'till the end.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis or any of its original characters.**

"It's already dismissal time!" Ayumi stood up from her seat. Approaching her friend she continued, "Let's start with our cleaning duties." She said as she looked around the room, there was no one but them left inside.

"Hai!" Sakuno agreed, taking the broom.

--

"Okay, everyone! Start your practice matches. Choose your opponents." Coach Ryuzaki spoke and stood there as she watched the group disperse, starting with the non-regulars.

"She's not here..." Ryoma muttered as he came to a sudden stop. He looked around once more just to make sure. Ayumi, the person he wanted most as an opponent, was not there.

"Nya, where's Kaho-chan?" Eiji asked, noticing her disappearance as well.

"Oh yeah, she isn't here." Momoshiro said, stating the obvious.

"She won't be joining you this afternoon." The coach answered as she eyed Ryoma's expression. And as a surprise it was an expression his hat was unable to hide. But fortunately for Ryoma, I think, only Coach Ryuzaki and Fuji noticed it.

Seeing this expression made it hard for Fuji to stop his smile from going ear to ear. Even if this expression was shown for only a split second he was still able to see it (I always wonder how he does it with out opening his eyes. Hmmm...) .

Continuing, Coach Ryuuzaki's eyes were still focused on Ryoma- in case he makes another funny look, "She has cleaning duties today."

Unfortunately, there were no other funny looks seen come out of Ryoma's face, just his normal uninterested look.

"Nya, I wanted to practice with her." Eiji said as he sank to depression.

"Don't worry, Eiji, I'll take her place instead." Oishi said, not failing to comfort his partner.

Ryoma, showing no interest at the matter, though I think he is, started his attempt to sneak away to one of his rest spots in the school campus. Unfortunately for him, Momoshiro caught him and head-locked him. This stopped him from escaping.

"Let go, Momo-senpai..." Ryoma managed to say, trying to free himself from his senpai.

"I won't let you go unless you have a match with me." Momoshiro said as he tightened his grip.

Seeing no other way out Ryoma accepted the challenge and they headed to a court that's not in use.

"Kaidoh, I need to collect more data to make a new training schedule." Inui said as his eyeglasses gleamed.

"Hai..." Kaidoh said as he nodded and both of them entered another court.

"I see then that leaves the two of us." Fuji smiled as he looked at his captain. "Just like it was years ago, no one challenges. I think the only one who dared was Echizen."

"Let's go!" Tezuka said as he proceeded to a court, Fuji following closely behind.

--

"Were almost finished, we just have to throw the trash out and to clean the board erasers." Ayumi said as she finished her task.

"Okay, I'll put out the trash. Why don't you clean the erasers?" Sakuno suggested, picking up the garbage and walking out.

"Okay, that's fine with me." Ayumi agreed then continued on with her new task.

Sakuno went to a dumpster located near the tennis club courts. After finishing her task, Sakuno decided to take a peek at what the tennis club members are doing.

"I see, so they're having practice matches." Sakuno murmured as she watched them all play tennis. Then, she diverted her view to Ryoma and Momoshiro's match. A sad expression appeared on her face.

"Echizen, you won't score another point from now." Momoshiro said as he took his stance.

"Che..." Ryoma smirked as he went to his position and serve. The ball went fast bouncing off the ground and passing Momoshiro even before he could counter it.

"5 games to Love" the referee announced.

"Mada mada, senpai." Ryoma said, pointing his racket towards a very annoyed Momoshiro. Momoshiro took his stance and serve the ball, the two continued on with their match, unaware of Sakuno's presence.

"Ryoma-kun..." she whispered, her eyes focused on Ryoma.

--

Ayumi just came back inside the room, after finishing cleaning the erasers. She looked out the window and saw Sakuno. "I was wondering what was taking her so long." She muttered. Then, Ayumi looked at Sakuno's sad expression. "Right, I'll ask her later." Ayumi reminded herself, placing the erasers in their proper place. She then waited for Sakuno to come back.

--

"Hey, watch out!" a freshman shouted pointing to a ball fast approaching Sakuno.

"Ah..." was all Sakuno was able to say when she saw the ball coming straight at her. She couldn't move, the ball was moving to fast for her to react. All she did was close her eyes. She thought for sure the ball would hit her. But to her surprise it didn't.

"Are you alright, Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked.

Then, opening her eyes she saw Fuji in front of her. "Huh?" Sakuno was confused, she didn't know what happened. Then looking at Fuji, she saw his racket and realized that he saved her. "Arigatou, Fuji-kun." She smiled.

"I see, so you're okay." Fuji said, relieved of worry. "Are you finished with your cleaning duties?" he asked, wondering why she was there.

"Ah!" Sakuno said, remembering why she was there. "I have to go. Bye, Fuji-kun." With those said she hurried back to the classroom.

"Gomenasai, Kahoko-chan. I forgot-" Sakuno stopped when she realized Ayumi wasn't there. "Eh... Where did Kahoko-chan go? Don't tell me she went home already." She looked around and saw Ayumi's bag. "She's still here..."

"Sakuno-chan, here have some juice." Ayumi said when she entered the room, tossing Sakuno a can of juice.

"Arigatou, Kahoko-chan." Sakuno said as she caught it.

"Let's go, Sakuno-chan." Ayumi smiled as she grabbed her bag.

"Hai" Sakuno answered as she took hers.

After that they didn't talk at all. Ayumi was trying to find the right time to ask her and Sakuno was to shy to start a conversation. When they were approaching the street where they separate, Sakuno started.

"Anou..." she was thinking of what to say before they separate. "Kahoko-chan-"

"What happened?" Ayumi cut off Sakuno. They both stopped at there tracks. Her voice was emotionless and her face showed nothing but seriousness.

"Huh?" Sakuno was confused. She didn't know what it was that Ayumi meant.

"I meant your confession." Ayumi said her face showing no emotion.

"Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno hesitated, her voice filled with sadness. Her eyes were teary and her face showed a painful expression.

Silence. They stayed there, standing. For a minute they did nothing but that.

Sakuno winked off her tears and smiled. She continued saying, "He rejected me."

Hearing her say those words made Ayumi feel bad. Guilt flooded her heart. "Gomenasai" was all she could say. There was nothing else she could think of to say. There was nothing she could do to ease the pain she caused her beloved friend.

"It's alright. I knew that it would end that way anyway." Sakuno said acting cheerful. "I'll be going now." saying that she ran off, not looking at Ayumi.

"Sakuno-chan..." Ayumi muttered, she looked at Sakuno and saw tears falling from her eyes. _'I'm really sorry, Sakuno-chan.'_ She stayed there frozen. She felt so guilty that she couldn't move for a few minutes. She then headed home, finally able to move her legs.

**oxoxoxox End of Chapter xoxoxoxo**

**A/N: How was this chapter? I hope you liked it and continue on reading this fic 'till its finished. Please review. Any comments are welcome. Please do. **


	8. An Injury?

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Love Between Friends**

**-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter Eight:**

**An Injury?!**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Yo! Here's another chapter. I hope you don't get bored. I wish you like this, enough to read until the last chapter, at least.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis or any of its original characters.**

Ayumi just woke up and was sitting on her bed, thinking of what happened yesterday. She couldn't help but feel guilty.

'_This is my entire fault. If I didn't convince Sakuno-chan to confess she wouldn't have to bear the pain of being rejected by Ryoma. And by asking that darn question I made things worse for her. I really am sorry... But no matter how sorry I may feel right now, a part of me actually feels happy because maybe I can allow my feelings for Ryoma... I have always loved him. Now that I think of it, he was even the reason I came here despite my parents' disapproval. It's just that, Sakuno-chan... Sakuno-chan loves him. And now that I know that he doesn't, maybe...' _Ayumi thought as she stood up.

"What am I doing? It's as if I'm happy that my friend was rejected. And to think that I was the one who caused her pain, I really am the worst." Ayumi muttered, then looking at the time she hurried to the bath room.

--

--

_It was, February 14, Ryoma and Ayumi just finished Nanjiroh's training and they were taking a break. Ayumi took a home-made chocolate out of her tennis bag and handed it to Ryoma who was drinking water._

"_Someone told me that in Japan, every February 14 the girls the boy they like a home-made chocolate. So here y-_

"Ryoma-san! Ryoma-san!" Nanako shouted from downstairs, waking Ryoma from his dream. "Your senpai is waiting for you."

Ryoma got up his vision still a bit blurry. He looked at his annoyed senpai from the window, then hurriedly prepared for school. He went rushing down the stairs and headed straight out.

"Ittakimasu!" Ryoma said as he opened the sliding door.

"What about breakfast?" Nanako asked hearing no response but the sliding of the door.

"What took you so long? We're late for practice." Momoshiro said, annoyed.

"Ohayou, Momo-senpai!" Ryoma greeted innocently, not listening to what Momoshiro was saying.

"..." Momoshiro's eyebrows twitched. Then looking at his kouhai, he smiled. "Ohayou!" he greeted back. Even he couldn't stay mad at him for a long time. "Alright, sit tight. I'm gonna go fast." Momoshiro said as they went to school.

--

--

"Assemble!" Tezuka commanded the members, who immediately followed. Then, looking at his Coach he stepped back, letting the sensei speak.

"Today, we will go with our regular morning practice. While in the afternoon, there will be practice matches. Inui will take care of your practice this day, as he is the manager. If you need me, though I doubt it, I'll be in my office." She said direct to the point, then headed to her office.

"Okay, start the morning practice." Tezuka said as most of the members dispersed.

"Momoshiro is not yet here." Inui said as he scribbled on his green notebook.

"Nya, O'chibi and Kaho-chan is not yet here, either." Eiji said energetically, then realizing what he just said he grinned.

"Saa..." Fuji said as he agreed, wearing his usual smile.

"Ii... data..." Inui started scribbling again.

"20 laps before starting" Tezuka said, seeing what they meant.

"Nya-" Eiji was about to complain when Tezuka cut him off.

"25 laps"

"You really shouldn't have-" Oishi was talking to his partner when Tezuka spoke.

"Join them." Tezuka said as strict as he ever was.

"Fsshh..." Kaidoh hissed, as if to laugh at them.

"Kaidoh, join them as well." Tezuka said, leaving, not sparing any moment for them to complain.

"I guess we should get started on our laps." Fuji said as if enjoying their punishment.

"Yeah, let's start." Oishi agreed as they all started their laps.

"Nya, buchou is so strict." Eiji complained, starting running his laps.

"30 laps" Tezuka said loud and clear.

Hearing this they all glanced at Tezuka and was surprised that he was able to hear Eiji from such a distance. But no matter how amazed they were, they kept quiet until they finished running their laps, in case he adds some more laps.

"Nya, I'm tired." Eiji said as he grabbed a bottle of water.

"Gomenasai! I'm late." Ayumi said, bowing at Tezuka. She was panting,dressed in her tennis outfit.

Tezuka just nodded.

"Nya, how come she doesn't need to run laps." Eiji complained.

Hearing this, Tezuka gave him one of his cold glares.

Eiji's spine chilled. Then forgetting what he just said he looked at Ayumi. "Nya, O'chibi's not with you?" Eiji asked curiously.

"He's not here yet?" Ayumi looked at them wondering what happened to him.

"Yes, as well as Momoshiro." Fuji answered.

"Were late" Momoshiro shouted, when he approached the group. "This is your entire fault, Echizen." Momoshiro said, blaming Ryoma, who was just behind him.

"20 laps" Tezuka said strictly.

"Hai..." they chorused as they started running laps.

"Should I join them?" Ayumi asked, not knowing what to do.

"Let's talk in the club room." Tezuka said ignoring her question. Ayumi who didn't know what else to do followed him to the club room.

"What do you think it's about?" Oishi asked Fuji, who already went to eaves drop.

"Nya, I wanna listen, too." Eiji said as he watched Fuji listen by the door.

"Right, time to collect data" Inui muttered, heading to where Fuji is.

"We really shouldn't." Oishi said blocking the way.

"But Oishi..." Eiji complained.

"I guess we'll just have to wait for Fuji to come back." Inui said, not bothering to disobey the vice-captain.

--

--

"You're injured." Tezuka said, looking straight at Ayumi's eyes.

"..." Ayumi couldn't think of anything to say so she stayed silent and waited for Tezuka to continue.

"Your left knee..." Tezuka continued, ignoring her silence.

"When did you notice?" Ayumi asked wearing a smile.

"Yesterday, when you were having a match with Arai." He answered plainly.

"I see..." Ayumi said softly, almost like a whisper.

"You have great potential. You shouldn't waste it. There's a doctor in Germany. He healed my injury. Why don't you go there?" Tezuka said and paused as he waited for an answer.

...

For a few seconds nobody spoke. Then making up her made Ayumi broke the silence, saying, "I'll think about it." Then she left to join the others for practice.

"Fuji" Tezuka called out his name when he went to the door. And Fuji appeared before him.

Fuji smiled as he looked as his captain.

Tezuka did nothing but look at him for a few seconds then walk away. Fuji smiled once more and followed closely behind.

**oxoxoxox End of Chapter xoxoxoxo**

**A/N: Hehe... another chapter done. Still, I hope you enjoyed it. Please review. Any comments are welcome. Anonymous or signed reviews are highly appreciated.**


	9. If I win

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Love Between Friends**

**-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter Nine****:**

**If I Win…**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Okay! So, here's the 9****th**** chapter. It's getting near the tenth chapter, the last chapter I posted during the first posting of this fic. I hope you enjoy reading this. Please, please do leave a review after reading.**

"Germany, huh?" Ayumi mumbled just as the bell rang, signaling the end of their last subject.

"Kahoko-chan, it's already dismissal." Sakuno said, bringing her friend back to Earth.

"Eh?" Ayumi's voice echoed within the now empty room.

"What's wrong with you, Kahoko-chan? You've been spacing out a lot this day." Sakuno looked worried while looking straight into Ayumi's eyes. "Did something happen in your morning practice?" she asked.

"No, nothing at all." Ayumi assured Sakuno. Then a question formed in her mind. "Eh, Sakuno-chan, why weren't you there anyway?"

"Oh..." Sakuno thought for a moment before answering. "My grandmother asked me to go to her office." She innocently answered.

"I don't believe you." Ayumi said fixing her things.

"Never mind that, it's not important. Your afternoon training is about to start, right?" Sakuno asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Yeah, but I'm the library representative." She said then stood up with Sakuno. "I have to go. Ja'ne, Sakuno-chan." She waved her hand and walked on ahead.

"Okay! I'll go watch them, then." Sakuno smiled as Ayumi went out through the door. Sakuno took her bag and went for the tennis club.

--

--

"Alright, so now that the rules are clear..." Inui said raising a glass of his concoction, which made the members sick as well as motivated. He then continued "The matches will be as follows, The Golden Pair vs. KaidohInui Pair, Tezuka vs. Fuji, Ryoma vs. Ayumi and Momo-" before Inui could finish a voice interrupted him.

"Anou... senpai..." Sakuno nervously spoke up.

"Sakuno-chan, you made it." Fuji said his heart warming smile showing.

Sakuno, in reply, nodded and smiled back.

"Lovers..." Momoshiro started, his grin showing from ear to ear.

"Nya, so cute!" Eiji continued as he also showed his grin.

"15 laps" Tezuka said sternly. "Do them before you have your matches."

"Hai!" the two chorused, avoiding the chances of having to run more laps.

"What's wrong, Ryuuzaki-san?" Inui asked, ignoring the other disturbances.

"Anou... Kahoko-chan won't make it since she's our library representative. So..." she answered.

"Okay, since Kahoko-san can't make it, Momoshiro will take her place." After saying this he left to prepare some more of his Inui juice.

"I see, so I'll go against you." Momoshiro said as he messed with Ryoma's hair.

"Che..." Ryoma walked away, fixing his hair and putting on his cap. He was annoyed. He was supposed to fight Ayumi but then that happened. He bought a Ponta and drank to his heart's content or at least until his senpai came.

"Oi, Echizen, what do you think you're doing?" he asked energetically, even after running those laps.

Ryoma said nothing while he proceeded to a court. He took a racket out of his tennis bag and got ready as his senpai did the same. Both he and Momoshiro took their stances and started their match, Ryoma serving first.

"15 to love." The referee announced when Momoshiro was unable to return Ryoma's Twist Serve.

"Oi, oi. Echizen, take it easy." Momoshiro said as he managed to dodge the ball which Ryoma just served.

"30 to love."

"che..." Ryoma muttered. He was so annoyed that he was even punishing Momoshiro for what's happening. He served once more, the game continued on, Ryoma not letting his senpai to win a game.

"1 game to love"

"2 games to love"

"2 games to one"

"3 games to one"

"4 games to one"

"4 games to two"

"5 games to two"

"6 games to two, game, match and set won by Echizen Ryoma." The referee announced as the game ended.

"Mada mada ne, senpai." Ryoma said, smirking at Momoshiro. He was panting lightly, some beads of sweat dropping to the ground.

"Oi, oi..." Momoshiro was about to complain but saw Ryoma leaving. He just watched the prince of tennis leave as he panted heavily, sweat dropping to the ground.

--

--

"Anou... you guys don't have to help me. I can manage on my own." Ayumi said as a boy grabbed the books she was carrying.

"Its fine, Kaho-san." They answered in unison. "You can go ahead while we finish this for you." They smiled as they lightly blushed.

"Okay, then..." Ayumi hesitantly agreed to the group of boys who were doing her job. "Arigatou!" she bowed her head in appreciation of their help and left for the courts.

Ayumi just arrived when she saw Sakuno watching Fuji and Tezuka's match. Sakuno's eyes may be fixed on the game but something made Ayumi feel as if Sakuno wasn't concentrated on the game but on something else. She was deep in thought. Curious, Ayumi approached her friend.

"So, what are you thinking of, Sakuno-chan?" Ayumi asked as she smiled at Sakuno.

"Hm, Kahoko-chan, what are you doing here?" Sakuno asked Ayumi, ignoring the question.

"Oh, a group of boys helped and told me I could go ahead." Ayumi innocently answered, forgetting her own question.

"I see..." Sakuno said. And for a few moments they stayed silent, until a voice was heard.

"Oi, come with me." Ryoma said as he approached Ayumi with another Ponta held by his right.

"Nande, Ryoma?" Ayumi asked, but Ryoma didn't answer. Instead he grabbed her arm by his left and dragged her, attracting the attention of other members. Ryoma dragged her towards Tezuka, who just won the match.

"Buchuo..." Ryoma firmly said as he looked at Tezuka.

"Kahoko-san?" Tezuka asked Ayumi, who responded with a nod. Knowing what it meant he allowed the match saying, "Alright."

Hearing this, Ryoma proceeded to the same court he and Momoshiro used earlier. He sat on a bench as he waited for Ayumi to finish changing.

"Don't force yourself." Tezuka reminded Ayumi before she left to change.

"This is gonna be interesting." Fuji smiled as he watched his buchuo go to the said court as well. Fuji followed closely behind.

--

--

"Sakuno-chan, I'm finished. Let's go." Ayumi smiled and went towards the court with Sakuno beside her.

Sakuno looked at Ayumi's face and saw a mixed expression of pain and worriedness. "What's wrong, Kahoko-chan?" Sakuno asked.

Hearing her friend's question, she smiled and spoke. "It's nothing."

"What took you so long?" Ryoma said and looked directly at Ayumi's left knee. He stood up from the bench and took his racket. Then after doing so he went towards Ayumi and gave her a tennis ball.

"Gomen..." she apologized and took the ball from him. She stood there and looked at the ball. "Let's make this more interesting."

"Ah." Ryoma said, immediately grasping what Ayumi meant. "If I win, tell me why. If you win…"

"Go on a date with Sakuno." Ayumi looked directly at Ryoma's cat-like eyes.

"Eh! Kahoko-chan!" Sakuno whined. Fuji's eyes opened for an instant and closed again.

"Fine." Ryoma sealed the agreement. They both ignored Sakuno.

**oxoxoxox End of Chapter xoxoxoxo**

**A/N: There, an update! How was it? I guess it wasn't so good. Anyway, please review. Comments, suggestions even flames are welcome, as long as they are constructive.**


	10. Match

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**Love Between Friends**

**-o-o-o-o-o-ooo-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter Ten:**

**Match**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Hello, mina-san! Tenth chapter…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own POT or any of its original characters. I can only go as far to dreaming that it is. XD**

"What took you so long?" Ryoma said and looked directly at Ayumi's left knee. He stood up from the bench and took his racket. Then after doing so he went towards Ayumi and gave her a tennis ball.

"Gomen..." she apologized and took the ball from him. They each went to their side of the court and took their positions.

Ayumi threw the ball high in the air. She waited for the right moment then jumped just in time to hit the ball. It went fast to Ryoma's side of the court. Everyone watching was amazed by the speed. But it wasn't much to Ryoma's eyes. He easily returned it. Ayumi caught the ball in her racket and returned it back to Ryoma's side. This kept on for a good four minutes. Then suddenly, Ryoma hit the ball with extra power. Ayumi was caught off-guard and was unable to return it.

"Love to 15" the referee announced. By this time, all of the club members were watching, along with some supporters.

"Stop playing around…" Ryoma's voice silenced the crowd. He shifted his racket to his left hand and pointed it towards Ayumi's left hand, which was holding her racket.

She smiled. "Gomen, gomen!" she said as she placed her racket to her right hand.

Looking at this, Fuji smiled. "I see…"

"Ee…" Eij started. "She's right-handed!?"

"Fuji-kun?" Sakuno looked at Fuji for an explanation and yet she received nothing but a smile.

"Didn't she win a match with Arai-senpai using her left hand…" a boy from the audience spoke up. Suddenly the crowds started to whisper and ask questions, making a loud noise.

But no matter how loud the noise could have been, it didn't seem to affect the two. It was as if they were in a different world.

"But then, don't you think that it would be more interesting if we make somewhat of a bet? If I win… go on a date with Sakuno-chan," she continued. Her eyes were looking straight at Ryoma. She meant business.

"Eh!" Sakuno exclaimed from the crowd. She was standing beside Fuji. "Anou… Kaho-chan…" she mumbled, looking from Ayumi to Ryoma.

"Fine…" Ryoma said, lowering his racket. "But if I win, tell me why?" he said.

Ayumi just nodded. She took the ball and continued their match.

"Nya, what did o'chibi mean?" Eiji asked curiously. But no one replied, they were too absorbed in watching the match.

"15 to 15" the referee announced.

"1game to Love"

"2 games to Love"

"3 games to Love"

"What's wrong? I thought you wanted a serious match." Ayumi looked at Ryoma.

"Che…" Ryoma grunted before he served the ball. The ball went in an average speed. Everyone expected Ayumi to return it immediately but she couldn't.

"15 to Love"

"That was an easy ball. How could she miss…" a voice trailed off.

_How could she? She has been running around the court for about half an hour while Ryoma has almost never moved from his original place. What's more is that her injury…_Fuji thought silently.

Ryoma continued to serve with Ayumi missing each time. By now, the crowd has silenced. They were still shocked from the sudden change-one moment Ayumi was in a huge lead then suddenly she can't even return a shot.

Fuji looked at Tezuka and he received a nod. The two silently made their way to the court. They entered it while Ryoma was just about to serve the ball. Ryoma threw the ball in the air. Then, he jumped. It was his favorite serve- Twist Serve. Ayumi ran towards the ball but as she was about to hit it, something happened. She stopped in her tracks. Her knee was swollen and it hurts too much. The ball was coming fast and it was nearing her face. Just when the ball was about to hit her in the face, a racket hit it and it went back to Ryoma, who was shocked. It was Fuji.

-thug!-

A loud sound came from behind Fuji. Ayumi collapsed. As if he was expecting this, Fuji quickly carried her in his arms.

"You shouldn't have pushed yourself to hard…" Fuji said softly. "I'll take care of her." Fuji simply said before he left the shocked crowd and Ryoma.

"Alright, everyone..." Tezuka's commanding voice seemed to have brought back everyone to their senses. "The match is cancelled. Go home right away." He turned to the direction where Fuji exited.

"Uhm… anou…" Sakuno started when she reached Tezuka. "May I come with you?" she shyly asked. Of course, she received a nod.

"Oi, oi! Echizen!" Momoshiro shook his friend.

"…" Ryoma was speechless. _What just happened? Don't tell me I really over did it. But that can't be. She should have been able to handle that… even if she was injured._

"Nya, o'chibi!" Eiji butted in.

"You really did it this time…" Momoshiro started his lecture. "I mean-"

Ryoma ran off carrying his tennis bag. He continued running. He kept on running not caring if everyone was looking at him. He didn't even care as to where he was heading too. All he knew is that he had to run. After a long period of time, he finally stopped to catch his breath. He started walking. He looked around to see where he was. After about half an hour, he noticed that he was standing in front of an American-style house. Unlike the other houses beside it, Japanese traditional ones, it was more modern and quite larger. He looked at the sign and read it. 'Kahoko Residence' was what was written. His eyes widened. _Of all the houses, why did I end up here?_ He asked his self. Just when he was about to leave, he heard voices. His instinct told him to hide, so he did.

"Kaho-chan, are you sure that you'll be fine?" Fuji's voice was heard.

"I can stay with you if you want me to. I'm sure obaa-chan would allow me to do so." Sakuno's voice was so soft, as usual.

"It's okay. I've troubled you too much already." Ayumi said, smiling.

"Fine, then. We will be going." Fuji said. Then facing Sakuno, he continued. "I'll walk you home."

Sakuno just gave him a nod. "Ja'ne, Kaho-chan!" her cheerful voice was heard.

Ayumi just smiled as she watched the two figures disappear as they made a turn in a corner. Ayumi turned to enter her home. But suddenly she noticed a figure behind a post. She smiled. "How long have you been there?" she asked.

Ryoma didn't respond. He just stared at her bandaged leg.

"Hmn…" Ayumi started. "You probably want my answer, huh?"

Ryoma looked at her. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to know why… but then, that wasn't the reason he was there. He stayed silent.

**oxoxoxox End of Chapter xoxoxoxo**

**A/N: weeeee… How was it?? Was it good enough? XD. I'm so sorry if the characters were OOC, including my very own character. It's been awhile and I can't quite recall the characters so much… In any case, please leave a comment so I can improve myself for your satisfaction.**


	11. Ryoma's Light

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**Love Between Friends**

**-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter ****Eleven****:**

**Ryoma's Light**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Okay! So, here's the eleventh chapter. To those who are reading this, thank you so much for supporting me until now. Please read and review.**

"How long have you been there?" she asked.

Ryoma didn't respond. He just stared at her bandaged leg.

"Hmn…" Ayumi started. "You probably want my answer, huh?"

Ryoma looked at her. He didn't know what to say. He wanted to know why… but then, that wasn't the reason he was there. He stayed silent.

"Sakuno-chan loves you. That's why." Ayumi smiled at him, though it did not touch her eyes.

"So, if not for her, you would have accepted-" Ryoma was cut off.

"But she does love you and you're hurting her." Ayumi insisted.

"I don't love her." Ryoma muttered.

"Are you sure?" Ayumi stared at him with intent eyes, her smile remained intact. "You allow her to call you 'Ryoma-kun'." Ayumi looked at the ground.

"So, what?!" Ryoma struggled to control his voice, his hands balled into fists. "I let you call me by my first name, without any pun." He whispered.

"True." Ayumi considered and looked at Ryoma again. "But, admit it. If I didn't appear you would've accepted her feelings."

"How could you say that?"

"You pay more attention to her than any other girl." Ayumi was calm. "Correcting her stance, noting her progress, accompanying her to places… You even paid attention to her long hair." Ayumi said remembering the time that Sakuno asked her if she should cut her hair because Ryoma has been telling her to do so.

"Fine." Ryoma admitted. "But you did come." He argued.

"Ah." Ayumi nodded. "That is why I'm going to fix things."

Ryoma opened his mouth to answer back, but he closed it again. He looked at the ground, not wanting to look at Ayumi. He was afraid to show any more emotions.

Ryoma groaned as he reminisced what happened a few hours earlier. He was now lying on his bed. He stared at the ceiling.

"Meow…" his Himalayan cat, Karupin, purred at the foot of his bed.

Ryoma sat up and picked up his beloved cat. He pulled his legs to the side of the bed. He stroke Karupin's fur as he pushed that afternoon's incident to think of something else- his dream that morning.

'When did she give me chocolates for valentines? Did that even happen in reality?' he asked himself before going to bed, hoping that, even if it is very unlikely to happen, he would dream of it again.

--

Ryoma opened his eyes, feeling someone approaching him. He looked around and realized that he was in the backyard of their house in America. He searched for the person that was approaching him and his eyes widened in surprise. It was Ayumi. But there was something wrong. She was younger…

"Someone told me that in Japan, on February 14 each girl would give the person they like a home-made chocolate. So here you go." Ayumi said as she nervously gave it to Ryoma while blushing.

"I don't like sweets that much, why don't you eat it yourself?" Ryoma said and he walked away leaving her.

Ayumi just stood there and cried the wind gently touching her face. She looked at the chocolate and more tears started to fall. Soon, rain drops started to fall on her. Her overflowing tears mingling with the rain water.

Ryoma opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He watched Ayumi cry. _'Why did I do that?'_ Ryoma thought. He reached for her but it was no use.

Ayumi looked at the sky and closed her eyes. She felt the rain falling against her skin. Then, she stood straight and looked forward. She started to slowly leave.

Ryoma started to run towards her. The more he runs to her, the farther she seems to be. Soon, Ayumi was out of sight... and she took something else with her. Ryoma spun around and found himself surrounded by nothing but darkness. Ayumi took Ryoma's light away. No, she was his light.

"NANDE?!" Ryoma shouted but no sound came out of his mouth. He kept running but realized that he was getting nowhere so he stopped. He stayed there, not moving. He looked at the endless darkness.

It seemed years after when something appeared. There was a bright figure above. Ryoma looked up and stared at the blinding brightness. He was about to see what-or who- that was but it started to disappear. Ryoma reached for it, afraid that it would disappear and never come back. He has been in darkness for a long time and he was desperate for his light. He extended his arms as far as it could go but it was of no use. The light was disappearing.

--

Ryoma woke up and was breathing heavily. He sat up and covered his face with his left hand, his left elbow rested on his knees. He stayed in that position until his breathing was steady. He looked out the window. It was still early. He looked at his clock that read 5:00 AM. He got up and took a quick shower. After doing so, he changed into his uniform. He checked the clock, 5:30 AM, and went down the stairs.

"Ohayou, Ryoma-san. Aren't you up too early today?" Nanako asked. She looked like she just woke up. "I'll cook you something to eat." She headed to the kitchen.

"Ah." Ryoma said as he took a seat on the dining table.

Nanako looked at her cousin suspiciously._ 'Normally, he would just head out without breakfast...'_ she thought before cooking.

Ryoma waited for his food while thinking of his dream. He ate the Japanese food, which his cousin served him, absent-mindedly. Again, Nanako eyed him suspiciously. Ryoma then walked out of his house. He went to school and only realized that he was early when he found himself in front of the empty grounds of Seishun High School. He wondered around and headed to one of his secret places in the school- the area where there were Sakura trees.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Kaho-chan!" Sakuno greeted Ayumi upon seeing her.

"Ohayou!" she responded, smiling at her.

"How is your…" Sakuno couldn't continue.

"Oh…" Ayumi's smile didn't waver. She showed Sakuno her leg. She was still wearing the knee support. "It's better, now."

"Okay, then." Sakuno dismissed the subject, afraid that she might offend Ayumi.

"Kahoko-san, how are you feeling?" Fuji asked as he went to Sakuno's side, he wore his usual smile.

"I'm fine."

"Alright, everyone!" the coach shouted, gathering all the regulars- including Sakuno and Ayumi. "We will try a new tactic. Instead of using tennis balls, you will be using ping pong balls. Choose your opponent and… stick with the basics. Understood?" she eyed her listeners.

"Hai!" they chorused.

"Kahoko-san, I'll talk to you later." Coach Sumire said before walking off somewhere.

"Hai." Ayumi said, politely.

"Eh? Why?" Momo said as he poked his head in front of Ayumi.

"Hi-mit-su~" Ayumi answered back, playfully.

"Te-" Eiji couldn't continue. His captain stood in the way when he was about to approach Ayumi.

"Momoshiro, Echizen!" Tezuka's voice was heard through out the courts. "20 laps for being tardy."

"Hai!" Momoshiro responded before Tezuka gets the chance to add any more laps. He turned to run.

Tezuka stared at Ryoma who stood there like a statue. Momo saw this and stopped to stare, too. Soon, everyone was looking at Ryoma.

"Oi, Echizen!" Momoshiro shouted as he shook Ryoma.

"O'chibi?" Eiji bounced to Ryoma's side.

"Echizen?"

"Saa…"

"Ii… data…"

"Fssshh…"

"Ryoma-kun?"

He didn't respond.

Ayumi bit her bottom lip. Her eyes were filled with sadness. "Ryoma…"

Then, Ryoma moved as if he has been waiting for Ayumi's voice. He bowed to everyone. "Gomen…" Then, he started running his laps.

"What was that about?" Momo said as he eyed Ayumi's expression.

"Senpai, shouldn't you be running laps, too?" Ayumi forced a smile and kept it there.

"Ah!" Momo went to run his laps.

"Alright, start with your training." Tezuka ordered.

"Hai!" the regulars shouted in unison and went to the courts.

"Sakuno-chan, could you please help me with these?" Ayumi said appearing with two containers filled with ping pong balls.

"Ah, hai!" Sakuno said taking one of the containers. They started walking then it hit her. "Won't you be training, too?"

"Uhm… I won't be joining them." Ayumi's simile didn't fade.

"Oh… okay." Sakuno said looking at Ayumi's left knee.

They went around the courts picking up the ping pong balls and giving them back to the regulars.

"Here." Ayumi handed Ryoma a ball.

"Gomen." Ryoma said.

"For what?"

"That valentine's day…" his voice trailed off.

"Ah. You remember it now…" Ayumi looked at the sky.

"I should have accepted it."

"What's done is done."

Ryoma tugged his cap to hide his expression. They stayed silent. Ayumi sighed and placed the ball on Ryoma's palm and stepped back. She was still smiling but it didn't touch her eyes.

"Kahoko-san?" Ryuuzaki sensei's voice called.

"Hai!" Ayumi turned to follow Coach Ryuuzki to her office.

Ryoma muttered something unintelligible as he faced his opponent- Momoshiro. Ryoma tossed the ball to the air and jumped hitting the ball with perfect timing.

The ball went to Momo's side and bounced going directly for Momo's face. Momoshiro ducked out of the way.

"Oi, oi, Echizen!" Momoshiro stood up. He was angry and his hands were clenched into fists. "That's not a basic!" he unclenched his fists when he saw Ryoma's face.

Ryoma wore an expression that his cap could never hide. His lips curved down and his eyes showed pain. Ryoma walked out the court after placing his racket on his bag ang slinging it to his left shoulder.

"Momo-senpai, what happened?" Sakuno asked. Fuji stood beside her.

"Nya, Momo-chan, what did you do to o'chibi?" Eiji appeared before Momoshiro.

"Momoshiro, that's not so nice of you." Oishi looked at him accusingly.

"Fsssh…"

"Ii… data…"

"What?!" Momoshiro said, waving his hands 'no'. "I didn't do anything."

"Then, what happened, nya?"

"I…" Momoshiro searched for the reason then sighed. "I don't know."

"That's enough!" Tezuka's voice held authority. "The bell just rang."

With that, everyone rushed to change clothes. After doing so, they ran to their respective classrooms.

Time passed by quickly for the green-haired fresh man. He stared at the window for hours, thinking. Then, the bell rang, signaling the start of lunch break.

"Ryoma-kun, wanna join us?" Sakuno asked. Behind her was Ayumi- still wearing her smile.

Ryoma stared at Ayumi. He stood up. "Ah."

The three went to the rooftop. The weather was nice. The sun was up and there were no cloud in sight. It was peaceful. They sat down in a circle, each picking up a bento.

Ryoma took a bite. He stopped and then stared at his bento. Then, he looked at Sakuno. He continued to eat his bento. _'Why does this taste so familiar?'_

"Ah… Kaho-chan…" Sakuno suddenly spoke, looking at Ayumi.

"Nande?" Ayumi looked worried.

"This is so delicious." Sakuno praised.

"Arigatou!" she smiled at Sakuno.

'_So, that's why.' _He continued eating. He tugged his cap and stood up. He left the bento on the floor. He walked to the door and looked at the two. "I'm going ahead."

**xoxoxoxo End of Chapter oxoxoxox**

**A/N: So… how was it? I know, I know. This is so OOC and I am sincerely sorry for that. This fic became Kahoko-centric… and I swear I didn't plan it to be like that. It just happened. Oh, well. This is perhaps the longest chapter that I've posted. Okay. So please do leave a review. Signed or anonymous are welcome. Ja'ne.**


	12. Interrogation

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**Love Between Friends**

**-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter ****Twelve:**

**Interrogation**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Konnichiwa! Sorry if I took so long. Its summer vacation and I can't find an excuse to use the computer (Yes, I have very strict parents and they don't know I'm writing here). So, please do enjoy reading and please leave a review.**

"I'm going ahead." Ryoma opened the door and stepped into the shadows. He started to go down the stairs.

"What was that about?" Sakuno wondered aloud as she looked at Ayumi. "Kaho-chan, you've been so quiet. Are you alright?" Sakuno looked at Ayumi's face, noticing the slight tint of red that crept to her cheeks.

"I'm… fine." Ayumi said slowly as she stood up. "I just need to get under a shade." She said before she took a step.

-thug-

"Kaho-chan!" Sakuno screamed. She dropped her chopsticks and stumbled to Ayumi's side. "Kaho-chan!" she screamed again.

Ayumi's unconscious body was curled on the floor. Her chest was rising and falling in a fast rate. She was sweating. Sakuno touched her forehead.

"What happened?" the door burst open. Ryoma's worried eyes focused on Ayumi.

"She collapsed…" Sakuno didn't know what to say. "She's hot." she took her hand off Ayumi's forehead.

Ryoma went to Ayumi's side and carried her in his arms. He went through the door. He started rushing down the stairs. Sakuno followed behind him.

'_Ryoma-kun truly cares for her. Kaho-chan loves him, too, right? They're a match...'_ Sakuno placed her hand on her chest, feeling the pain her thoughts are causing her. _'So, they should be together. I'll be alright. I'll be fine... just fine. Fuji-kun will comfort me. I won't break. Not yet.'_ She pushed her thoughts away when she realized that they were in front of the clinic.

"What happened?" the school nurse asked. She guided them to a bed.

Ryoma gently placed Ayumi on the bed. He ignored the question. He stood there, looking at Ayumi. _'Just, what is happening to her? I don't recall her being so sickly.'_

The nurse took Ayumi's temperature. She stared at the thermometer for a few seconds. "Her temperature is too high. What were you guys doing when this happened?"

"We were eating lunch at the rooftop, sensei." Sakuno politely answered. She was standing by the bed.

"Hmn… This is bad." The nurse mumbled as she walked to a mini-fridge. She took out some ice cubes and placed them in an ice pack. She went to Ayumi and placed it on her forehead. She faced the two freshmen. "Now, then, you should really go back to class." She gestured to the clock on the wall. It was almost time for the first period of the afternoon.

"I'll stay." Ryoma said, taking a seat.

"I'd like to stay, too." Sakuno said in a more polite manner.

"Okay, I'll be writing you excuse slips, then." The nurse said as she sat in front of her desk.

---

"Ohayou, Ryoma!" Ayumi greeted as she opened the gate to let Ryoma in. "Where's my present?" she was cheerful. It was February 19-her birthday.

Ryoma looked at her face. He stared at her smile which slowly turned into a frown. He stood there, by the gate, like a statue.

"Is something wrong?" Ayumi took a step towards Ryoma.

Ryoma took a step back. He stared at the ground. "We're leaving for Japan." The words rushed out his mouth.

It took a few minutes for the words to sink in. Ayumi wanted to cry, she was about to lose her only friend. But she held her tears back. "When?"

"Tonight."

"I see…" Ayumi stood still for awhile and stared at the ground too. Then, she smiled. "We'll still see each other, right?"

"Ah." Ryoma looked up to see her warm smile.

"When we do, we'll have a serious match to see who is better." She said drawing her pinky in front of Ryoma.

"Ah." Ryoma said raising his own and their little fingers entwined.

---

Ayumi opened her eyes and blinked several times before her eyes got accustomed to the light. She looked around her and found herself in a familiar room. "In the clinic again, huh?" Then, she noticed something, or rather someone, sitting on a chair besides the bed she occupied. "Sakuno-chan?"

"Kaho-chan, you're awake." Sakuno's voice was filled with relief.

"You didn't have to stay."

"It's okay. Besides, Ryoma-kun stayed too." Sakuno said. "He just went out to buy juice."

"Oh…" Ayumi frowned.

"Kahoko-chan, if I ask you some you some questions, will you answer them honestly?"

"Sure."

"Ryoma-kun loves you."

"That's not a question." Ayumi miled.

"Because I already know it's true."

"Oh…"

"Do you… love him?"

"…" Ayumi hesitated. "Ever since I met him in America."

Sakuno took a deep breath. "Why did you ask me to confess to him?"

"Because you love him."

Sakuno paused. "But then, how about your own feelings for him? You can't force yourself to _not_ love him."

"I know. But I can teach myself to do so. I can learn to control my feelings."

"You don't have to do that. Not anymore."

"What do you mean?"

Sakuno smiled. "Fuji-kun-" she couldn't finish.

"Wouldn't you be forcing yourself by doing that?"

Sakuno shook her head. "If I think carefully, Fuji-kun has always been there for me. He cared and I admire him."

"But you don't love him."

"Maybe not, but I will… sooner or later." Sakuno looked out the window. "Admiration can easily develop into affection."

Ayumi smiled. Then, she looked at the door. "How long have you been listening?"

"Long enough." Ryoma said, handing the two of them Ponta.

"R-Ryoma-kun… You were LISTENING!?" Sakuno went bright red.

"Are you alright now?" Ryoma looked at Ayumi.

"Ah." She sat up, placing the ice pack on the table nearby. She took a sip before she noticed the time. "It's that late already!" Ayumi tried to stand up when she felt the pain from her left knee. She reached out for anything that could keep her balanced.

"Oi, oi." Ryoma grabbed Ayumi's arm just before she hit the floor. He sat Ayumi on the bed. "Are you al-" Ryoma froze when he saw Ayumi's face.

Ayumi's face was partially covered by strands of her long brown hair. But even if it was, the pain in her face was visible. Her jaws were clenched close. Her eyes were steady on the ground. Her hands clasped onto her left knee.

"Kaho-chan?" Sakuno hurried to Ayumi.

"Call the nurse." Ryoma ordered.

"H-hai." Sakuno hurried out.

"Breathe. Holding your breath is not going to make the pain go away." Ryoma said when he noticed that Ayumi wasn't breathing.

Ayumi took a deep breath then continued on breathing normally. Ryoma smiled. _'Good. She still trusts me.' _Ryoma thought. _'Which reminds me... I really should...'_

"Gomen." Ryoma muttered.

"Don't be. This has nothing to do with yesterday." Ayumi responded quickly.

"How did it happen?" Ryoma said.

Ayumi paused. She looked at the floor again. Then, the door opened. The nurse came in and went to Ayumi. She had her kit with her. She slowly removed Ayumi's hands off her knees. The nurse took the knee support off.

"This-" the nurse looked at Ayumi's knee. It was swollen and red. There was also an abnormal bulge at the side of her knee. "Echizen-san, may you please leave us alone for a moment?"

"Ah." Ryoma said before he hesitantly left.

Ryoma closed the door and leaned on the wall opposite it. He looked around then noticed someone. "Ryuuzaki?"

"What's happening to Kaho-chan?" Sakuno asked. She was standing in the corridor.

"I don't know." Ryoma muttered. "Why didn't you enter, anyway?"

"Anou…" Sakuno looked at the floor. "I don't really like seeing people in pain especially since I can't help them."

"Ah." Ryoma mumbled then looked at the light. It was dim. Then a thought came to Ryoma's mind, _'My light, huh? Why does it feel like she's leaving, still? She doesn't have to..., does she? _'

They stood there, waiting for the door to open. Nobody spoke. Nobody moved. Silence.

Suddenly, the door opened revealing a smiling Ayumi. The nurse was behind her.

"Sorry for the wait." Ayumi said, cheerfully.

"Kaho-chan, are you alright?" Sakuno asked.

"Ah."

"Classes are over. Take her home." The nurse said.

"Hai." Ryoma answered then, bowed to the nurse before dragging Ayumi with him. Sakuno followed behind.

When they were near the school gate, Ayumi pulled her arm from Ryoma. The three freshmen stopped. Ayumi took a deep breath then looked at the two in the eyes. "You still have to train in tennis." Ayumi said, looking at Ryoma.

"I'll take you home." Ryoma answered.

"I'll be fine. Now, go." Ayumi pointed to the direction of the tennis courts. "You, too, Sakuno-chan."

"Kaho-chan…" Sakuno muttered.

"I'll be fine. My leg doesn't hurt anymore." Ayumi assured them. Then, she started to push them towards the courts. _'Right. My __**leg**__ doesn't hurt. But my __**knee**__...'_ Ayumi thought to herself.

When Ryoma and Sakuno started to walk to the courts on their own, Ayumi turned to leave. She was frowning and was limping.

**xoxoxoxo End of Chapter oxoxoxox**

**A/N: So, how was it? I hope it met your satisfaction. If it didn't, you could always leave a review for me to correct some of the problems (I'll try my best to find time). You can leave both signed and anonymous. Thanks. Please support me 'till the end.**


	13. Let's Play A Game

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**Love Between Friends**

**-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter ****Thirteen:**

**Let's Play a Game**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Konnichiwa, mina-san! Thanks so much for supporting me until now. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please read and review.**

Ayumi took a deep breath. She was in front of a hospital. She looked at the structure before entering. Inside, it looked like any other hospital. Its walls were painted white and the light above was bright. It had the smell that most hospitals have.

Ayumi went straight to one of the doors with the name "Yamato Ren" written on it and opened it. She put on a smile and greeted, "Konnichiwa, Ren-sensei!"

"Ah… It's been awhile, Ayumi-san." The doctor said warmly. "So, what made you come here after all these years?"

"Our school nurse talked me into seeing a doctor." Ayumi answered, she was still smiling. "It would be best to see you. After all, you know what happened."

"Yes, of course." The doctor said before offering Ayumi a seat. "Can't that be a reason for you not to wear that mask?" He said looking at Ayumi. He sat before her.

"Gomen" Ayumi's voice was weak. She was now wearing a frown. Her eyes looked blank, tired of keeping her charade of a happy girl. (Sorry, I'm not so good in grammar.)

"Oi! Echizen, wake up!" Momoshiro shouted from a distance.

"What does he want?" Ryoma groaned. He got up from bed and looked out the window. He looked around for his senpai. Then, his eyes widened. They were all there, standing in front of his house. He closed his window and changed quickly. Then, he rushed down the stairs. He went outside.

"Yo!" Momoshiro grinned.

"Ohayou, Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno greeted, smiling shyly.

"O'chibi!" Eiji said before leaping on Ryoma. Ryoma struggled to get his senpai off of him for he was starting to have troubles breathing. Fuji smiled sadistically. Oishi started to worry and helped Ryoma. Inui was busy scribbling on his green notebook. Kaidoh stood before him, hissing.

"Eiji!" that familiar stern voice was heard. Immediately, everyone stopped goofing around.

"Buchuo?" Ryoma stared at Tezuka in disbelief. _'When on earth did he start going out with the group?'_ the question was evident in his cat-like eyes.

Tezuka looked at the young tennis prodigy. "We're planning on visiting Kahoko-san. Are you coming?"

"Ah." Ryoma tugged his cap.

Ayumi was standing in her kitchen. She was reading a note that was attached to the chocolate cake that was recently delivered to her doorstep. She smiled. She placed the note inside her pocket. Just then, her phone started to ring.

"Moshi moshi" Ayumi said as she answered the call.

"_Kaho-chan, where are you?" Sakuno asked._

"Home, why?" Ayumi started to become suspicious.

"_Anou… Will it be okay if we visit?" Sakuno said slowly, as if taking precautions._

"Uhm… Sure." Ayumi was surprised. "When?"

"_Now…" Sakuno's voice was soft. "We're actually on our way."_

"Oh, okay." Ayumi ended the call.

"What do we do now?" Momoshiro said, staring at the house before him.

"The doorbell, nya!" Eiji said bouncing up and down.

"Who'll do it?" Oishi asked looking at the others.

Tezuka stepped forward and reached for the button on the cemented structure besides the gate when…

-click-

Ryoma stood near Tezuka, his index finger on the button. Eiji and Momoshiro were snickering. Inui was scribbling madly on his notebook while Kaidoh stood beside him. Oishi just stood there staring at the two. Sakuno was blinking not knowing how to respond. Fuji, standing beside Sakuno, just smiled in amusement.

Then, the door opened revealing Ayumi. She walked to the gate and opened it. She led them into the house-to the spacious living room. It had some flowering plants scattered around. There was a player and beside it was a shelf filled with CDs. There was a coffee table in the middle surrounded by couches and a television set.

"I'll go get you some refreshments. Please feel at home." Ayumi excused herself.

Soon after, everyone has engaged to their own activities. Eiji and Momoshiro were looking around. Oishi was trying to prevent the two from breaking anything. Fuji and Sakuno were talking. Tezuka was browsing the CDs Ayumi had. Ryoma sat still. Inui was recording data while Kaidoh was leaning on the wall.

"Nya, it's a staircase. Let's go up." Eiji said. He had one foot on the first step of a long staircase located at the far end of the living room.

"Let's go, senpai." Momoshiro agreed.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Oishi said in an attempt to stop the two.

"Why?" Momoshiro asked.

"Nya, nande?" Eiji repeated the question.

"It's because this isn't your house. Baka!" Kaidoh said across the room.

"What did you say, Mamushi!?" Momoshiro walked to Kaidoh, his fists raised.

"What are you? Deaf?" Kaidoh hissed, raising his fists just the same.

"Stop it, you two." Oishi went between them. But they continued on staring at each other.

"Behave yourselves!" Tezuka commanded. He directed their attention to Ayumi who was at the door, looking at them.

"H-hai." The two responded in unison.

"Gomen, Kaho-chan!" Momoshiro said before taking a seat.

"It's okay." She said before serving the food. She stood near the television, just beside Sakuno. "So, then, what brought everyone here?" she asked.

"How are you?" Tezuka asked. He eyed Ayumi's knee but looked away when he saw that she was wearing pants. It made observing her injury hard.

"Eto… I'm fine. Sorry to have troubled everyone." She gave an apologetic smile.

"Saa… It's no trouble at all." Fuji responded with a smile. "By the way, the cake is delicious." He added a compliment.

"It's yummy, nya." Eiji added.

"It'sh sho delicious." Momoshiro started speaking with his mouth full.

"Momo, mind your manners. No speaking with their mouth full." Oishi lectured.

"I'm glad you liked it." Ayumi smiled. She drew her right arm to her sides, accidentally causing the note to fall to the ground.

'What's that?' Sakuno thought reading the note on the floor. "It says _Happy Birthday! From Ryota_. Ryota?" her eyes went to Ayumi. Then, her eyes widened. "Eh? Today is Kaho-chan's birthday!?"

"Is that correct?" Fuji said, eyeing the note. _'Ryota? Echizen has a rival, eh.'_

"H-hai! Today's my… birthday." Ayumi answered softly. From the corners of her eyes she saw Inui dropped his fork and take his pen to write on his notebook.

"O! Happy birthday!" Momoshiro greeted.

"Nya, happy birthday, Kaho-chan!" Eiji said. Both he and Momoshiro approached Ayumi and rested their arms on her shoulders.

"Happy birthday, Kaho-chan/san." The rest of them greeted Ayumi except for Tezuka and Ryoma. Tezuka simply nodded at Ayumi while Ryoma tugged his cap.

"Arigatou!" Ayumi smiled warmly.

"I have an idea, let's play a game." Eiji said, looking at his team mates. "We play it by spinning a bottle. The one pointed by the marked end will give a challenge. The one pointed by the other end will have to do the challenge. If he/she is not able to accomplish the given challenge, that person will be asked a question." Eiji explained.

"Yada!" Ryoma immediately rejected the idea.

"Mou… Nande?" Eiji said.

"Let's have a vote." Momoshiro said. "All in favor of this game raise your hand."

Eiji and Momoshiro already had their hands raised. Fuji raised his hand followed by Sakuno, who was sitting beside him. Oishi looked around and raised his hand too.

"This might help me in collecting data." Inui muttered before raising his hand.

"That's six out of ten, nya!" Eiji said. "It's settled then." He grinned. He brought out a bottle, one end was marked red. He spun the bottle when everyone has settled down.

The bottle spun and spun and spun until it came to a stop. The marked end was pointing to Eiji while the other pointed to Sakuno.

Sakuno sat nervously as she watched her senpai's grin grow bigger. "Anou… senpai-"

"Hmm… Sakuno-chan~… I challenge you to kiss the person you love." Eiji said, amused.

"Eh?!" Sakuno blurted out.

"Eiji, I think that's a bit too much." Oishi said, worried.

"No, it's not. There was no rule regarding the challenge, nya." Eiji said.

"Sakuno-chan…" Fuji looked at Sakuno's reddening face.

"M-may I have the q-question, please?" Sakuno managed to say.

"Sure, sure." Eiji's grin didn't fade. "Who do you love most in this room?"

"Eh?!" Sakuno's face became redder, if it was still possible. _'Who exactly do I love now? Ryoma-kun? No. I 'm over him, right? Fuji-kun?'_ questions flooded her mind.

'_What will be your answer, Sakuno-chan?'_ Ayumi wondered.

"I… Anou…" Sakuno looked at Fuji, he smiled at her. "Fuji-kun…"

"I knew it!" Momoshiro said, grinning at Sakuno and Fuji.

Sakuno spun the bottle. This time the marked end pointed to Momoshiro while the other end pointed to Inui.

"Yosh!" Momoshiro threw his fist into the air. "Senpai, I challenge you to imitate a chicken."

"Unacceptable." Inui replied.

"Eh. I wanted to see you do it, nya." Eiji complained childishly.

"Then, I'll just ask you a question. What do you place in your juice?" Momoshiro said.

For a few seconds, there was silence. "Do you really want to know?" Inui's glasses gleamed.

_Gulp._ Momoshiro swallowed. "No, not really." He said. The rest- well, most of them- sweatdropped.

After a few more rounds, the marked end finally pointed to Tezuka. The other end pointed to Ayumi.

"So, what will buchuo challenge Kaho-chan to?" Eiji looked at the captain.

"How is your knee?" Tezuka asked eyeing Ayumi's left leg. He looked away. She was wearing pants, making it hard to observe the injury.

"Anou… What happened to the challenge?" Ayumi asked.

"Can you run 10 laps around your house in 3 minutes?" Tezuka asked.

"I guess not." Ayumi answered. "My knee will be fine."

"Ah." Tezuka said, noting the word 'will'. He stood up. "I have to go."

"Anou…I also have to go else where." Oishi stood up and smiled apologetically at everyone.

"Actually, the same goes for us." Inui said referring to him and Kaidoh.

"I see." Ayumi guided the four out and said good bye. When she got back, she saw Fuji with his sadistic smile.

"We should celebrate your birthday." Fuji said as he stood up. "I recommend the amusement park."

"Amusement park it is." Eiji announced.

"Eh?" Ayumi looked at them. She didn't like the idea of going amusement parks.

"Senpai… the others have left. Maybe we should just cancel the trip." Ayumi said, hoping that she wouldn't have to go.

"Nope. We should celebrate your birthday." Fuji insisted, noticing Ayumi's reactions.

"Hai, hai." Momoshiro joined in.

**xoxoxoxo End of Chapter oxoxoxox**

**A/N: So, how was it? I apologize for the OOCness. I'll try to improve as I move on. I just wanted to say that there are about four more chapters before this fic ends. Please support me until the end. Also, please leave a review. Anonymous or signed ones are welcome.**


	14. Tears

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**Love Between Friends**

**-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter ****Fourteen:**

**Tears**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Konnichiwa, mina-san! Here's the 14****th**** chapter. It would be about their visit to an amusement park so please visit this site and explore it… it might help: **.jp/e/. **I'll make it clear that I haven't been to Japan so I hope you don't get too disappointed.**

"So then, where do we go first?" Eiji said enthusiastically.

"Saa…" Fuji murmured while looking around. They were standing before the Tokyo Dome City Attractions which is located in the center of Tokyo. Fuji turned to the rest of them at the same time they heard people screaming. "There are about 20 fun and thrilling attractions. Where do we go first, birthday celebrant?"

"Hmn…" Ayumi looked at the attractions and then smiled at a thought that came to her mind. "If it was up to me then…," They were looking at her when she pointed to the exit.

"Kaho-chan… could it be that you want us out of the way so that you could be alone with-" Momoshiro grinned.

"Fine, fine. I choose the 'Linear Gale'," Ayumi said when she realized where Momo's statement was going. She waited for Eiji and Momo to stop laughing. She noticed Ryoma tug his cap.

"By the way, Kaho-chan, you're paying, nya!" Eiji said as he cheerfully hopped to the booth for the 'linear gale', Momoshiro following closely behind.

"Mou…," Ayumi said before bringing out her purse and going after her senpais.

"I wonder if it's okay." Sakuno muttered, looking at Ayumi.

"She doesn't seem to mind," Fuji smiled at Sakuno before turning to Ryoma. "What do you think?"

"Her parents own a successful company. Money isn't a problem for her," Ryoma mumbled before moving forward.

---

"Linear gale is the world's first hanging-type linear roller coaster," Fuji said before taking his seat besides Sakuno, they were riding the first car. Behind them was Momoshiro who pulled Ayumi besides him with an evil grin. Behind them were a very irritated Ryoma and a hyperactive Eiji.

"It's starting, it's starting, nya," Eiji said, leaning forward against the over-the-shoulder restraint that goes down to his chest, stomach and cross his lap.

Ryoma glared at his senpai, who was acting so childishly. Soon, he began emitting a dark aura.

Eiji slowly turned his head to Ryoma. "O-o'chibi…," he murmured, raising his hands roller coaster train started to move. Soon, it accelerated, going fast. "WEE!!" Eiji screamed forgetting Ryoma's death glares. Sakuno started screaming with the some of the other riders.

'_Eh? She's not screaming,'_ Ryoma thought as he stared at the head rest in front of him- Ayumi's. Just then, Ryoma felt something on his cheek. He raised his right index finger and touched his cheek. It was a clear substance. _'Tears?'_ He imagined Ayumi's crying and her tears being carried by the wind caused by the movement of the roller coaster train.

---

"That was fun, nya!" Eiji said, bouncing up and down, full of excitement.

"What did you think, Sakuno-chan?" Fuji asked the petite lady beside him.

"I-it was great," Sakuno said, smiling sheepishly. _'Never again...'_

"Let's go to that one next," Momoshiro said pointing to a tall structure dropping screaming people.

"Okay then. Next ride, the 'Tower Hacker'," Eiji announced.

"A-anou… Senpai, I'll pass," Ayumi said, sitting down on a bench.

"Eh? Nande? (Why?)" Momoshiro asked.

Ayumi searched her head for an excuse and then smiled. "I'm not feeling so well after that ride," she reasoned.

"Nya, o'chibi should stay, too. Just in case something happens to Kaho-chan," Eiji grinned. Fuji smiled sadistically.

"Ah," was all Ryoma said before stepping back, shortening the distance between him and Ayumi.

---

"A-anou…" Sakuno stuttered. "I-it's too h-high…" she looked down. They were 80 meters above the ground, seated side-by-side. Sakuno occupied the seat besides Fuji and Eiji besides Momo. Sakuno closed her eyes before, "AH!!!" they started to fall.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Fuji asked Sakuno after they have safely touched the ground.

"H-hai," Sakuno murmured, small drops of tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Eh? Where are o'chibi and Kaho-chan?" Eiji looked around.

"Could it be that they went on a date?" Momoshiro suggested.

"That would be unlikely," Fuji said. "But that situation wouldn't be so bad…"

"They left a note," Sakuno said, picking up a piece of paper from the bench where Ayumi sat.

_We are going to Twins for lunch. We'll be waiting for you guys. Sorry, we went ahead._

_-Ayumi_

"Are you sure it was alright to come here without them?" Ayumi asked the green haired boy seated opposite her. They were seated in a six-person table. "They might not see the note."

Ryoma shrugged. He rested his chin on his right hand and looked through the glass wall to his right. He stared at the scenery outside. They stayed silent for a few minutes, not bothering to start a conversation.

"Ryoma, tell me, what happens if I can't play tennis anymore?" Ayumi asked, breaking the silence they have both been accustomed to.

Ryoma raised his head from his cupped right-hand. He stared at Ayumi, his eyes wide in shock. "I don't know. It's your life," he used his uncaring voice. _'Where did that come from?'_ he thought, resting his chin back into his right hand.

"Of course," Ayumi muttered. _'Of course, tennis is perhaps the only thing that binds the two of us. What was I thinking?'_ she thought as she turned her head to the entrance, searching for the familiar faces of the other four.

Silence. I don't know why, but it seems as though silence is a necessity when dealing with this young tennis prodigy.

"You were crying…" Ryoma suddenly said. "… when we were riding the roller coaster." Ryoma looked at Ayumi, watching her as she slowly turned her head to his direction.

"How did you know?" Ayumi whispered.

"A tear dropped on my cheeks," Ryoma whispered back.

"Oh," Ayumi looked down on the table. "Do you remember what happened today four years back in time?" she asked, not looking at Ryoma's golden cat-like eyes.

Ryoma's brows furrowed. _'Four years ago...'_ Ryoma searched his head for the event that happened then. He looked down at the table, deep in thought. Then, his head shot up. He looked at Ayumi. _'That was the day I left America.'_

Silence. Most people would probably go insane if they were faced with so many situations where silence is the only thing that occupied a conversation.

"It's going to happen again, right?" Ryoma asked. "But this time, you're going to be the one leaving… I can feel it, somehow."

Silence.

"Why?" Ryoma whispered.

Silence.

"Why!?" he raised his voice.

Silence, still.

"WHY!?" Ryoma demanded yet again.

Tears started to form at the corners of Ayumi's eyes, tears that threaten to flow down her cheeks.

**xoxoxoxo End of Chapter oxoxoxox**

**A/N: How was it? I know, I know. They were all OOC, even my OC. So, I apologize for that. I seriously need to watch POT again. Anywayz, please do leave a review. Anonymous or signed reviews are welcome. You can write as many flames as you want. Don't worry, I wouldn't dare to delete them. Please support me 'till the end.**


	15. Happy Birthday

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**Love Between Friends**

**-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter ****Fifteen:**

**Happy Birthday**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Sorry for the wait. Here it is… I hope you like reading this one. I would also like to thank the people who have supported me until now. Please keep on reading.**

"WHY!?" Ryoma demanded yet again.

Tears started to form at the corners of Ayumi's eyes, tears that threaten to flow down her cheeks. Ryoma looked away. He focused his view outside. Then, he felt Ayumi stand up. He looked at her and she was waving at the entrance, smiling.

"I'm sorry we didn't wait for you guys," Ayumi said when all six of them were seated.

"I don't quite mind," Sakuno, who was seated between Fuji and Ayumi, responded timidly.

"Nya, o'chibi, how was your date?" Eiji, who was seated besides Ryoma, whispered.

"We deliberated for a few minutes, you know," Momoshiro joined in.

Ryoma sent them death glares, causing them to quiet down. They ate and left the restaurant.

"Senpai, I forgot, we have to go somewhere," Momoshiro exclaimed when they were approaching the different attractions and rides.

"Eh? We do?" Eiji whispered to Momoshiro.

"Senpai, it's a double date. Double date," Momoshiro whispered back.

"Nya~" Eiji bounced up, understanding what Momoshiro meant. "We're going to be late if we don't hurry. Ja'ne."

"Eh? Okay…," Ayumi muttered. She watched as the two left.

"So, then, it's just the four of us," Fuji smiled his usual smile.

"W-we're still going to stay?" Ayumi stuttered. _'No, please no. I don't like amusement parks.'_ she thought.

"Of course," Fuji kept his smile. "So then, which do we ride next?"

"Sakuno-chan, where do you want to go?" Ayumi asked, facing the girl who has stayed silent for some time.

"Eto… 'Thunder Dolphin'," Sakuno smiled sheepishly.

"Okay, then," Fuji said as he started to walk to the ride, the other three following closely behind.

Spinning Coaster "Mai-Hime" and Venus Lagoon are only two of the many rides they have taken. They even went to the bowling center and stayed there until four o'clock. They attended a one-hour event in the LaQua Garden Stage.

"It's already five o'clock," Ayumi said, looking at her silver watch.

"Let's go for one more ride before we head home," Fuji said. "Will that be alright?"

"Hai," Sakuno nodded.

"Ah," was Ryoma's only response.

"Let's ride the 'Big O'," Fuji smiled, pointing at the world's first center-less Ferris wheel.

Ryoma quickly grabbed for Ayumi's hand when Fuji pulled her to his side. Sakuno watched, wide-eyed. Ryoma, on the other hand, glared at Fuji.

"We need to talk," Fuji said before facing Ryoma and Sakuno. "Echizen, don't you think you should talk to Sakuno-chan, too?"

So, Fuji and Ayumi got on one of the carts. Ryoma and Sakuno took the next one.

Ayumi sat still, not looking out the cart. Fuji sat besides her.

"Heights?" Fuji asked with a teasing smile.

"A-ah," Ayumi blushed, thinking of how silly he must think it is for her to be afraid of heights.

Fuji stood up and took a few steps, making the cart somewhat unsteady.

"Don't move…," Ayumi said, raising both her hands, palms out. "Don't move too much. It's scaring me."

Fuji lightly chuckled at this before putting on his serious face.

"When do you leave?" Fuji asked.

"I already explained to the school and took care of the other necessities. So, I'll go on Monday," Ayumi responded.

"So, you're planning to leave without telling him?"

"He already knows that I'm leaving."

"How about Sakuno?"

"I'll figure out a way to inform her. Or if I can't, can you tell her yourself?"

Fuji nodded. "How about Tezuka and the others?"

"Buchuo already knows, I talked to him before he left." Ayumi looked down.

"Will you-" Fuji couldn't continue. Ayumi was already crying.

"Tell me something," Ayumi started. "What do you think is the reason Ryoma 'likes' me?"

Fuji stayed silent, thinking.

"Don't you think it's because I'm good at tennis?" Ayumi asked, looking up at Fuji.

Fuji opened his eyes then closed it. _'I see, she can't play tennis anymore.'_

"It's getting dark. We better go home," Fuji said. Then, he looked at Sakuno saying, "I better take you home."

"Hai. Arigatou, Fuji-kun," Sakuno smiled. "Ja'ne, Kaho-chan… Ryoma-kun."

With that, the two left. So, Ryoma and Ayumi were alone. They looked at different directions and said nothing.

"Ah! There's a water symphony over there," Ayumi pointed to a musical fountain with a performance combining water, sound and light. "Let's go."

Ryoma followed Ayumi who ran to the fountain. They watched it in silence, along with other people who surrounded them.

Ryoma stood in front of Ayumi and brought a rectangular box from his pocket. He opened it and revealed a silver bracelet to a shocked Ayumi. (I'll be featuring the bracelet in my profile upon updating this chapter. It would probably be posted there until I post the last chapter. If you're wondering why, it's because I suck at descriptions. =D)

"Happy birthday," Ryoma greeted. He took the bracelet and placed it on her left wrist.

"Arigatou!" Ayumi smiled at Ryoma.

Ryoma nodded then turned to watch the fountain.

"You haven't answered my question yet," Ryoma said, still watching the fountain. "Why?"

"Mou… Ryoma, you already know the answer. So, why ask?" Ayumi smiled at Ryoma but her lips fixed into a line when she saw Ryoma's serious face.

"Ryuuzaki has Fuji-senpai so-"

"It's because of my injury," Ayumi answered.

"But you're coming back after the treatment, right?" Ryoma asked. _'Why is it that I feel as though she's going to leave and never return?'_ Ryoma asked himself.

Ayumi fell silent.

"Will you come back?" Ryoma asked.

Ayumi closed her eyes and hang her head on her shoulders. She started to remember.

_Flashback..._

"Ayumi-san… Tell me, what will you do when you can't play tennis anymore?" Yamato Ren asked Ayumi. They were in the hospital.

"Souka… So, it has come to that, huh?" Ayumi looked at the light above her. "I'll move on. I'll probably inherit and manage my parent's company. I'll probably have a tough time, but I'll get through the obstacles and do my best. I'm just going to have to deal with the fact that my life can't revolve around tennis anymore."

"I didn't say that you can't play tennis anymore…," Ren said.

"Huh?"

"You can go to Germany. They can fix your knee. But the problem is…," He looked at Ayumi straight in the eyes. "This is a complex case of a knee fracture. It probably has something to do with how the car hit your knee."

"So my knee can be fixed for the activities of an average person but there is a high probability that I won't be able to play tennis anymore," Ayumi said then smiled at the doctor. "That will be okay."

_End of Flashback..._

"I don't know…" Ayumi whispered, but it was still audible enough for Ryoma to hear.

"Tadaima…" Ryoma said before removing his shoes and heading for his room up the stairs.

"Okairi nasai, Ryoma-san!" Nanako greeted her cousin, who ignored her. "Ryoma-san? I wonder what's wrong this time."

Ryoma shut the door to his room and allowed himself to fall back on his bed. He laid still, ignoring Karupin who was purring at the foot of the bed.

**xoxoxoxo End of Chapter oxoxoxox**

**A/N: So… how was it? I hope you enjoyed reading this short chapter. I am happy to say that this fic is nearing its end. But still, I do want to apologize for the OOCness of this fic. Anywayz…, please leave a review. Anonymous or signed reviews are welcome.**


	16. Goodbye

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**Love Between Friends**

**-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter ****Sixteen:**

**Goodbye**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Konnichiwa, mina-san! Here's the second to the last chapter. I hope you enjoy reading this. Please support me until the end. Also, a review would be very much appreciated.**

"Those who cannot finish the given number of laps in the provided period of time will have to drink a glass of my Inui juice," Inui said as he raised a big- as in big- glass of a multi-colored substance. "Go," he said as he pressed on the start button of a timer in his hand.

All the boy's tennis club members started to run for the first lap. When it came for the second round, almost half of the original size of the members was laying on the sides, unconscious because of the formidable Inui juice. When it came to the fifth round only the regulars were left.

"Saa… It's the same as always, ne?" Fuji said, talking with the stoic captain besides him.

Tezuka didn't speak. He simply gave a small nod.

"I wonder why Kaho-chan isn't here…," Eiji said loud enough for all the regulars to hear. "Nya, o'chibi, what did you do?" he accused his kouhai.

"Ah! Echizen, don't tell me…," Momoshiro said, teasing the tennis prodigy.

"Echizen? You didn't, did you?" Oishi asked, misinterpreting Momoshiro.

"Fssh…" Kaidoh hissed.

"Will you stop hissing, mamushi!?" Momoshiro said.

"Why don't you stop being an idiot, baka?!" Kaidoh answered back.

"Why you…?" Momoshiro raised his fists.

"15 laps for disrupting practice," Tezuka commanded. "Everyone else, go back to training."

"Hai," the crowd that have gathered due to the commotion went back to what they were doing. The rest of the regulars continued on their laps.

"Less than two minutes to finish three laps," Inui informed them.

"Eh?" Eiji whined as he started to run faster and so did the others.

'_I wonder why obaa-chan didn't wake me up.' _Sakuno thought as she went to the boy's tennis club.

She looked around and saw the regulars running laps around a court. She approached Inui who was looking at the timer, not bothering to greet the timid girl. Seeing that her senpai was not going to talk to her she focused on the club room (? I don't know what it's called.) Then when she was about to take her eyes off the structure, a girl came out.

"Kaho-chan?" Sakuno wondered loudly, loud enough for a certain person to hear.

Ryoma looked at the direction Sakuno has been staring at. He searched for the brown haired girl and there she was.

Ayumi was walking out of the clubroom. She turned to Ryoma's direction and her lips formed a frown. Then, she looked at another direction and bowed before leaving. They were approaching the end of their final lap when Ryoma looked at the said direction and saw his captain. He stopped in his tracks and they heard Inui whistle.

"Echizen," Inui said, raising a big glass of the formidable substance called Inui juice.

"O'chibi?" Eiji said when he noticed Ryoma staring at Tezuka.

"Echizen?" the others chorused, except for Fuji who just smiled.

"Everyone is dismissed," Tezuka said with authority.

"H-hai," with that everyone dispersed.

The regulars were in the club room changing their clothes before they head to their respective classes. Tezuka opened his locker when he saw a letter in it. He opened it and quickly read it. After doing so, he gave the letter to Fuji and left.

"Nya, what's that?" Eiji immediately asked.

"It's a letter from Kaho-chan," Fuji answered giving it to Eiji.

"Kaho-chan is leaving for Germany!" Eiji said aloud, catching the attention of the others.

"Nani?" Momoshiro asked, wide-eyed.

"He said that she's leaving for Germany," Kaidoh answered. "Are you deaf?"

"What did you just call me, mamushi?" Momoshiro answered back immediately raising his fists.

"When?" Oishi asked.

"So you are deaf," Kaidoh raised his fists, too.

"Today…," Eiji answered, frowning. Everyone fell silent.

"Already?" Momoshiro muttered.

"Echizen…," Fuji said, drawing everyone's attention to Ryoma who was opening the door to leave. "Did you know?"

"Ah," Ryoma responded before going out.

"O'chibi…," Eiji's lips curved down even more.

"Hmn… The airport nearby has two flights destined to Germany," Inui started. "The first flight leaves on 11:25 AM. The next flight leaves on 12:00 noon. According to my analysis on Kaho-chan, she would probably take the earlier flight."

"Why?" Momoshiro asked.

"She probably doesn't want to have to say goodbye to Echizen," Fuji explained. He looked at the door and smiled, knowing that Ryoma was eavesdropping.

"How come?" Eiji asked.

"Saa…," Fuji looked at them. "We don't really know the past of the two of them."

"Fsssh…," Kaidoh hissed, filling the silence.

"Nya, we can still go there before her flight leaves." Eiji said as the thought came to him.

"But, senpai, we're going to have to miss one period…," Momoshiro said.

"I'm still going," Eiji said firmly.

"Er… Well, I don't mind missing Kanazawa-sensei's class anyway," Momoshiro said, grinning.

"Fsssh…," Kaidoh hissed as if to say that the same goes for him since he's in the same class as Momoshiro.

"I'm going, too," Fuji said. "I'm guessing Sakuno-chan would also want to go. I'll go inform her." Then, he left.

"How about you, Oishi-senpai?" Momoshiro asked their vice-captain.

"Anou…," Oishi said, backing away when Eiji started to head his way. "I'll go."

"It's settled then." Eiji announced.

"How about you?" Fuji asked Ryoma who was walking besides him. They were headed to Sakuno's classroom (Ryoma and Sakuno are classmates). "What will you do?"

Ryoma stayed silent. He just shrugged when they reached the door.

"We'll be waiting for you by the school gate," Fuji said before he was out of Ryoma's hearing range.

"Fuji-kun?" Sakuno went to Fuji.

Time went by slowly for Ryoma. He sat in his usual seat, not minding the teacher who was teaching in front. He looked out the window and thought of what Fuji told him.

'_What will I do? I don't know. She deliberately chose this day to leave so I wouldn't go see her off. It was her choice, I should just respect it.'_ Ryoma thought. He looked in front in an attempt to pay attention in class.

The teacher was teaching History. Ryoma looked out again, bored.

"Ryoma-kun…," Sakuno muttered as she sneaked a peak at him. Then, she stared at her open notebook thinking of what Fuji told her.

_Flashback..._

"Sakuno-chan, Kaho-chan is leaving today," Fuji started. "Inui thinks she'll take the earliest flight. So, we decided to see her off. Will you go with us?"

"H-hai," Sakuno stuttered, still baffled by the news of Ayumi leaving.

"Souka…," Fuji smiled. "I was wondering if you could wait for Ryoma to make his decision first before going to the school gate. Wait until it is 10:40 if he doesn't leave yet, you can go to the school gate. We'll wait for you."

"Okay," Sakuno answered.

_End of Flashback..._

'_Why didn't Ryoma immediately decide to go with everyone? Kaho-chan would probably be very happy to see him before she goes to Germany.'_ Sakuno thought before refocusing her attention to their teacher.

**A/N: There goes the chapter. What do you think of it? Please leave a review. Comments are welcome. Anonymous and signed reviews are also welcome.**


	17. Promise

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxox**

**Love Between Friends**

**-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Chapter ****Seventeen:**

**Promise**

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**

**A/N: Konnichiwa! Okay, so this is the last chapter of this fic. I hope you enjoy reading this and please leave a review.**

Sakuno looked at the clock above the board frantically. _'It's already 10:36. If we don't leave now, we might not make it. Mou... Ryoma-kun...,'_ Sakuno thought looking at Ryoma.

Ryoma continued on staring out the window. _'Darn it, Ryuuzaki! Will you stop looking at me every now and then?!'_

10:37

'_I already decided to respect her decision. I'm not going to change my mind...' _Ryoma stared at the board then at the clock.

10:38

Ryoma continued on staring. Sakuno looked at Ryoma again, her eyes urgent.

10:39

Ryoma stared blankly at the board. Sakuno looked at her desk and sighed. She closed her notebook and gave one last glance at Ryoma.

10:40

Sakuno started to stand up when something, or someone, moved at her left side. She smiled. Ryoma was standing up and he walked to the door and slid it open. He was about to step outside when…

"Echizen-san, where do you think you're going?" their English teacher asked.

"Ah, sensei," Ryoma responded dully. He stepped out and ran.

The students stared at the teacher then at the door. They were perplexed by the event. Sakuno bowed to the teacher before following Ryoma out.

"Saa…," Fuji faced his teammates. "Looks like Echizen won't be coming with us."

"…," Eiji was silent. He hang his head low.

Everyone stayed silent as they went out through the school gate. They started heading towards the airport. Momoshiro was at the back of the group, he was staring at the gate which was slowly disappearing behind them. Then, he stopped in his tracks when he caught a glimpse of something.

"What took you so long?" Momoshiro asked, grinning.

"O'chibi!" Eiji bounced up.

"Echizen…," the others chorused (Well, of course, aside from Tezuka and Fuji.)

"Che…," Ryoma muttered before raising his hand to tug his cap then dropping it upon realizing that he was not wearing his usual cap.

"Let's go!" Tezuka's voice commanded them.

"Hai!"

Ryoma ran through the entrance of the airport. Breathless, he looked around searching for Ayumi. Then, something caught his eyes. It was the board where all the flights were listed. At the very top was Ayumi's supposed flight. It leaves on 11:25 AM which is 5 minutes away. Then, he eyed a girl with long brown hair boarding a plane.

Ryoma muttered something unintelligible.

"Ryoma-kun…," Sakuno said when she saw what the tennis prodigy did.

"Saa…," Fuji stood beside Sakuno.

"What is it, nya?" Eiji said, bouncing around.

"Senpai," Momoshiro pointed to the same girl who has now entered the plane.

Eiji stopped bouncing and looked worriedly at Ryoma. Oishi who was standing beside Eiji and Tezuka hang is head on his shoulders. Kaidoh hissed beside Inui, who was –surprisingly- not scribbling on his notebook. Ryoma turned around when he met his buchuo's gaze. Tezuka looked down, his glasses made it hard to see his eyes. Found at the lower part of his face was his lips that slightly curved up.

Ryoma's eyes opened wide then he turned back around.

"Ryoma-kun, is something wrong?" Sakuno asked when she was about to turn for the exit just as her senpai-tachi did.

"O'chibi?" Eiji faced the same direction as Ryoma.

"Oi, Echizen?" Momoshiro did the same.

"Fssh…"

"Echizen…?"

"Echi-" Inui stopped, his glasses gleamed then he smiled. He slowly raised his right index finger and pointed to a bench at the far corner.

There she was. Her long brown hair was split evenly into two pigtails. She was wearing a blue collared shirt under a white vest. She wore a short blue plaid skirt.

They all headed towards her.

"Kaho-chan," Sakuno started with a smile. "It's a good thing you haven't boarded the plane yet."

"Yeah," Ayumi smiled back.

"Kaho-chan," Momoshiro started as he and Eiji approached Ayumi.

"Nya, you didn't expect to go away without having to say goodbye to us, now, did you?" Eiji said as he gave her a big bear hug.

"S-senpai…," Ayumi said, choking.

"Eiji!" Tezuka said, causing Eiji to let go.

"O~okay, I'm dizzy," Ayumi said as she worked to maintain her balance. She looked around her and watched as each of them stepped back, giving her and Ryoma some space.

Ryoma stayed silent, just staring at Ayumi.

"I got an order to take the next flight instead of this one," Ayumi said as if she was asked as to why she was still there.

'_An order? Buchuo?'_ Ryoma thought, remembering Tezuka's sure smile back then. "Ah."

"Here," Ayumi said, handing Ryoma a photo.

"Mn…," Ryoma mumbled as he took her gift. Then, he raised his left pinky and spoke, "A match…"

Ayumi nodded and smiled. "If we meet again, we'll have a serious match to decide who is better," she said as she raised her left pinky and intertwined it with his.

"Sayonara, mina-san!" Ayumi said before boarding the plane.

"We better get going if we don't want to miss another period," Fuji said as they went out the airport.

Ryoma was behind them all, staring at the photo Ayumi gave him. It was a picture of them 4 years ago, near the time Ryoma left America. He flipped the photo and saw English words scribbled at the back. It could easily be identified as Ayumi's penmanship.

"_It takes time to forget someone very special to you, but sometimes we really have to move on & face the fact that certain chapters of our lives should really be closed forever."_

**A/N: How was it? I hoped you enjoyed it. Could you kindly leave a review for some comments? Anonymous or signed reviews are welcome. Requests are welcome.**


	18. Chapter 18

Ryoma never forgot their promise but after 3 years he began to realize some things.

He hit the ball forcing it towards the wall and waited for it to return. Hitting it one last time, he went to his bag and took his water bottle. He drank and returned it to its previous location. He sat on the bench and stared at the photo peeking from his open bag.

"_It takes time to forget someone very special to you, but sometimes we really have to move on and face the fact that certain chapters of our lives should really be closed forever."_

He smiled bitterly and then looked up at the sky.

He never realized what she meant. He never paid attention to the difference between 'if' and 'when'. Or how much 'ja ne' is different from 'sayonara'.

But now- after three long years of waiting- he understood it all.

---

**A/N: Hello, minna-san! I just wanted to inform everyone that "It's Hard To Forget"- which is the sequel for this fic- has been out for weeks. Please read and review. The one above is a very, very short part of the sequel for this fic. So, go on. Please read it. Thank you so much.**


End file.
